New to Hogwarts
by akirk85029
Summary: After her parents death, Kate goes to live with her Aunt Molly in England. My summaries suck - pairings are HarryxOC, RonxHermoine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Kate sat silently in one of the cars designated to the Ministry of Magic, waiting for her appointed driver to finish his lengthy conversation and finally take her to her aunt's house. It was in the middle of summer and she desperately wished she was back at home. She brushed a strand of dark brown hair from her face trying to distract herself from the heat.

Kate was an extremely gifted witch and she had been making top grades at her old school. Now she had to change schools two years before she was to graduate. Kate missed her parents, even though she had never really been close to them, through no fault of her own. They always seemed to try to keep their distance from her, but she knew that they had felt bad about that at times. She just never understood why.

Another thing Kate didn't understand was how they could have died in a botched potions experiment. They were leaders in the field of potion making, at least as far as she knew. She was growing very tired of people telling her how sorry they were. She knew most had no idea of what she was really going through. She hated the constant reminder that she was never going to see her parents again.

Kate hastily grabbed the book lying next to her and started to read as the driver finally entered the vehicle and started it with a clearly spoken phrase and a wave of his short dark red wand. She leaned back into the soft seat and wondered about her aunt. Kate hadn't even known she had any relatives other than her parents, until they had died.

Kate stepped out of the black car after it came to a screeching stop and looked at what she surmised was her new home. It was different, was all she could really think about it. She wondered if she would have as many rules to abide by here as she did with her parents. Kate finally took a few tentative steps forward as if testing the ground she was walking on, unsure of where to go or what to say, but stopped when the front door was swung open. Kate jumped a little at the loud bang that sounded as the door hit the side of the house after being flung open in such a fashion. She watched with uncertainty as a woman with bright red hair walked out towards her.

Molly was the first out of the house, which was to be expected as she had been waiting diligently by the window looking for any and all signs that her niece had arrived. When Molly reached Kate she gave her a bear hug totally engulfing the young girl in her arms, while wiping a tear away from her own face. This was the first time she had seen her niece with her own eyes.

Kate let the woman hug her, assuming that this overly affectionate woman was probably her aunt. She had no idea what to expect but she had not been expecting the warm welcome she was currently receiving. She couldn't remember the last time she had been hugged.

Molly turned and waved her hand towards her family calling them forth and then introduced Kate to her Uncle Arthur, and her cousins Ron and Ginny. Kate learned that she was going to be taking her cousin Percy's old room as he no longer needed it since he had moved out and from what she could gather not necessarily on good terms from the way her aunt voice sounded. She also learned that her cousins Fred and George owned their own joke shop and resided there the majority of the time. Molly informed her that she would meet them later and Kate wondered how many cousins she truly had in all.

Arthur took out his wand and moved Kate's cumbersome luggage to her new room as Molly took Kate inside promptly sitting her down at the kitchen table so she could start everything for lunch. She intended to make sure that Kate had a good meal in her before she let her wander around her new surroundings.

Ron and Ginny came in and sat down as well, both were being abnormally quiet. They didn't know much about Kate and they wondered how well she would really fit in.

* * *

Ron sat across from his cousin; he couldn't believe how quiet she was being right now. Having grown up in such a large family, this trait was almost unnerving. "So will you have to sort into a new house at Hogwarts, or will you transfer to the house that was the most similar to yours back home?" Ron asked not knowing what else to say.

Kate looked over at him as he asked his question and gave him a slight smile; she knew he was just trying to lighten the mood or maybe just trying to make her feel comfortable. Well, she hoped so anyway. She still wasn't sure how to take all these people being around her, she was used to being by herself most of the time when she was at home. "I don't know."

Ron nodded his head accepting her small response. He didn't really know what to say to her. He almost felt like he was in his first year again and didn't know what to do.

"What house are you in?" Kate asked trying to get a conversation going with her new family. She decided that she did want to be friends with her cousins. She didn't want to go through the rest of her life being cut off from everyone else like her parents had been trying to keep her.

Ron gave a lopsided grin and replied "Gryffindor, it's the best, my friend Harry is coming to stay with us next week for the rest of the summer." He figured he might as well find out what kind of person she was before she started school. He didn't want her to cause any problems.

Kate nodded her head in acknowledgement; she wondered how his friend got permission to stay for half the summer with someone else's family. She never would have been able to do that. Of course she wouldn't be here in another country if her parents hadn't died. It was at times like this that made Kate really question if their death was a good or bad thing and she hated having those kinds of thoughts.

Kate was startled briefly as a plate landed in front of her by way of her aunt's magic. She saw Ron's grin but was thankful that he didn't tease her about it. She had a lot that she was going to have to get used to. She sometimes wondered if her parents really wished she hadn't been born a witch, but it was just another question she had about her parents that she wasn't sure would ever be answered.

As they all started eating breakfast, Ron's tiny owl Pig came flying in with a small bit of parchment, almost weighing him down. The parchment, though small, was still bigger than Ron's owl. Kate watched her cousin out of curiosity as he took the bit of parchment and opened it up to read.

"It's from Hermoine, mum" Ron said almost a little too eagerly causing Molly to give Arthur a small smile, "and she said she would be delighted to come and stay with us, so she'll be here a couple days after Harry arrives."

Molly nodded at her son and finally sat down at the kitchen table herself so she could eat along with everyone else. She watched her niece and hated the fact that her sister had to die before she could even meet her. She sometimes wished she could take back some of the things she had said to her sister.

After Kate had finished eating Molly had Ron show Kate where her room was going to be. Kate and Ron went into Percy's old room and Kate immediately started unpacking. She wanted some familiar stuff around her, even if it wasn't much. She started pulling out stuff and when she pulled out her broom she heard Ron gasping as if he couldn't believe something.

"You have a Firebolt?" Ron asked incredously.

"Yes." Kate replied with a smile and handed the broom over to Ron for his inspection.

"Wow, Harry was the only person I knew to have one!" Ron stated turning the Firebolt over and over again in his hands.

"Well, whenever my parents were feeling particually guilty about something, they tended to buy me expensive gifts. I have an old Nimbus two thousand somewhere if you want it?" Kate said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Ron just about dropped the Firebolt. "Really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Kate responded still smiling. She liked that she had made someone happy. She didn't have too many friends even in school; her parents had a tendency to make sure that she had as little contact with anyone else as possible.

Ron helped her unpack, mostly looking for the Nimbus so he could give it a test drive. He felt like it was Christmas for him or better yet his birthday.

Kate decorated her room as they unpacked and had used her wand without even thinking about it until she saw the look on her cousin's face.

Ron had a look of absolute horror on his face. He didn't want her to get into trouble already and she hadn't even been here a full day yet.

Kate stared at his face a little amused at his expression and asked "What?"

"You can't do magic out of school, you're underage!" Ron said exasperated.

"My parents had obtained special permission from the Council back home and the Ministry here already let me know that they weren't going to revoke it!" Kate replied simply and turned to continue her previous action.

"Wow, so why do you have permission?" Ron asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I don't know why really, my parents got it and would teach me loads of stuff during the summer making me swear that I wouldn't divulge what I had learned to anyone and I know stuff that most kids my age shouldn't know" Kate stated in an almost whisper finally glad to be able to tell someone about it, but still unsure of letting everyone know.

"Why?" Ron asked again but turned his attention away from his cousin as he had just found his new pride and joy, the Nimbus.

"They always just said that I needed to be prepared, but for what I don't know. Do you want to go and test it out?" Kate asked noting how Ron was itching to go flying with it.

Ron smiled brightly and left the room in a dash with Kate following closely behind with her Firebolt in hand.

* * *

Later that evening, as dinner was being served on the patio outside the entire Weasley family was startled when a large purple bus stopped abruptly in front of their house. They all watched as Harry struggled to get off the bus as quickly as humanly possible.

"Harry!" Molly called as she saw him straighten up and dust himself off after his hasty departure from the bus.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm early, but I got into another row with my uncle and I...um…" Harry stopped not knowing what else to say and started looking for his luggage and finally noticed it off to his right.

"Of course I don't mind, come and sit, we're about to have dinner." Molly stated as she motioned for Harry to come over to the tables. She took her wand out and sent Harry's things to Ron's room and showed Harry a place to sit at the table. Molly smiled as everyone settled down and started to eat.

Kate watched as Harry sat across from her next to Ron, she knew who he was after noticing the scar, but she had never really expected to meet him. She was about to ask a question, when her Aunt Molly spoke up.

"Harry dear, I would like you to meet my niece Kate, who will be living with us from now on and she will also be starting Hogwarts this term." Molly said introducing them. She knew she couldn't keep them from meeting as Harry was Ron's best friend, but she just wished she had more pieces to the puzzle.

Harry turned towards Kate and greeted her. He had wondered who she was as he had noticed her immediately upon his arrival, plus she stood out with her dark brown hair versus the red of the Weasley's. He knew he would have to ask Ron a few discreet questions later.

Kate smiled and greeted Harry back. She was glad that he appeared to be a nice person. She was a little confused because some of the things her parents had said about him, but from what she could tell he was totally different from the picture that her parents had painted.

"Kate dear, what was the school in America like?" Molly asked deciding it was time to get to know her niece better. She wanted to know what her sister had been thinking.

"Well, it was school. Isn't school the same everywhere?" Kate asked prompting a few chuckles from everyone at the table. "Professor Thompson, the Headmaster, is supposed to be a friend of Professor Dumbledore's, he told me so before I left. He said I would like Hogwarts, even though it's much bigger. I was in Dragonheart, I don't know how that relates to the houses in Hogwarts, but I was great in quidditch, I hope there's an opening." Kate said hopeful. She figured if she could get onto the quidditch team, then it would help these next two years go by a little better for her. That had been the only school activity her parents had allowed her to participate in.

Harry spoke up then. "What position did you play?"

"Chaser, you?" Kate asked knowing that he must play as well.

"Seeker." Harry replied smiling at Kate almost forgetting that anyone else was at the table.

* * *

They all had ended up talking about quidditch during dinner and afterwards Harry, Ron, & Kate stayed outside to continue talking. Ron had let it slip during dinner that Kate was allowed to do magic during the summer which prompted more questions now that they were without any prying ears.

They discussed all the different spells they knew and Ron decided to catch Kate up on what had happened during their years at Hogwarts so far. Kate looked at Harry after a particular recount, "You can do a Patronus?"

Harry nodded in the affirmative. Kate looked at him and sighed in relief. Ron and Harry looked at each other confused and then faced Kate as if asking her to explain. "I thought I was the only one my age that could do one, what form does yours take?" Kate asked wanting to really know.

"A stag," Harry replied watching Kate, curious about her even more now than when he had first set eyes on her.

Ron admitted to not being able to produce one clear enough to decipher what form it took.

"Mine takes the form of a cougar" Kate stated proudly, happy to be able to admit this to someone. She tried not to think about how much happier she was already after moving here to England to her Aunt's family.

They soon heard Molly calling them all in to send them to bed. They all went into Kate's room thinking they were being clever and stayed up to talk some more. Kate felt completely comfortable with Ron and Harry and she was grateful for that. Ron was like the brother she always wanted and she was unsure of what to make of Harry. He was like no one she had ever met.

Soon Ron headed off to bed and Kate tried not to laugh as he bumped into several things on his way out of her bedroom and she turned to Harry to talk for a little while longer after they heard Ron close his bedroom door. "You know what's funny, I feel completely at home here, even more so than with my parents. Is that bad?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, I didn't even know my parents." Harry replied trying to not let the sadness enter his voice but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, sometimes I forget about that. I don't think about all the things that are commonly associated with you. Is that weird?" Kate asked being completely honest.

"You know, it's not, it's actually kind of nice to have someone talk to me as me and not as 'Harry Potter' the one who stopped 'He who must not be Named!'" Harry responded quietly trying to figure out the person sitting across from him. Harry decided to ask about her parents.

"I'm not sure how to respond. I was never close to them. They seemed to always keep their distance from me. I think they felt guilty about that and so they bought me a lot of gifts. I was a bit of a trouble maker until I started the wizarding school in America. I then realized there was so much more to life than trying to get my parents attention. Not that I had a lot of friends or anything." Kate admitted finally. She lowered her head feeling a little exposed. She had never let anyone know so much about her and she knew that it wasn't even a lot to most people, but it was to her.

"I'm sorry." Harry said after watching her struggle with her emotions. He fought very hard with his instinct to pull her into his arms to comfort her. He could tell she was having to sort through a lot of things.

"Why?" Kate asked lifting her head, turning her gaze to Harry.

"I never met my parents, but I couldn't imagine having them alive but not technically around." Harry replied speaking what he felt. He often dreamed of what it would be like to have his parents alive, to be able to interact with them, but to actually have your parents and have them barely acknowledge your existence would be worse in his opinion.

Kate and Harry talked for quite a while longer and until they were both too tired to continue. They wished each other a good night and Harry made his way back to Ron's room to go to sleep both unsure of what the future would bring them.

* * *

**A/N : **I hope this was okay. Please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Hermoine arrived two weeks later and was immediately introduced to Kate. They all seemed to hit it off completely. Hermoine was pleased to have someone there that actually had read some of the same books she had.

Harry, Kate, Hermoine, and Ron were all sitting at the tables outside talking when Errol arrived with their Hogwarts letters. Molly walked over and looked with Kate at her letter. "This is new," Molly said causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Kate has to be at school a day early…" but before she could finish Harry interrupted.

"Me too." Harry commented unsure of what was going on. He had never heard of anyone having to be at school the day before the term started.

Ron and Hermoine shook their heads showing that they didn't have to be at the school early, it was just Kate and Harry that had to be.

"Well, everyone give me your lists and I will get everything for you." Molly said collecting everyone's lists and placing them with Ginny's that had yet to be opened.

"Why do you have to be there early?" Ron asked wondering out loud to himself.

Kate and Harry just looked at each other and shrugged neither of them knowing why.

Crookshanks suddenly leapt out from under the table and ran after something no one could see to determine what it was. Hermoine yelled after him and they all jumped up to try and catch him.

They were all running blindly after Crookshanks until they came to a fork in the path. Hermoine reached out and swiftly grabbed Ron by the arm and ran to the left into the field dragging Ron with her.

Harry and Kate decided to go to the right, into the woods surrounding the Weasley home. They walked in calling for the cat, unsure if he had really come this way. They both turned around to head back because they weren't making any progress, when Harry's foot caught in something and he fell forward.

Kate turned around to ask Harry something when a mass collided with her sending her flying backwards into the ground. She grunted as the same mass landed on top of her.

"Sorry!" Harry uttered after they landed but he didn't get up, he just noticed he was inches from her lips, and he felt a sudden strong urge to kiss her.

Kate looked up at him and she felt something stirring in her stomach, she lifted her head up as Harry bent his down and they kissed softly, barely a brush of their lips. They both felt the electricity that was there, but both jumped up as there was a quick, loud crack to their right as though a branch broke. They looked around diligently trying to find the source of the noise but they didn't find anything.

Ron and Hermoine came running up from their left. Harry and Kate looked to them trying not to give away what had just happened between them. Hermoine told them not to worry about it any longer, Crookshanks would eventually come back.

Harry and Kate couldn't keep the smile from their lips as they walked back towards the house catching quick glances at each other, glad that they were walking behind Hermoine and Ron.

* * *

Once they all got back they decided to play some quidditch and Ron even talked Hermoine into joining. Harry and Kate jumped at the opportunity to take their mind off other matters for the moment.

As the game was underway, Harry watched as Kate played and was pleasantly amazed at how good she really was at the game. Even though they were playing a miniature version of the game since they only had four people, it was still nice to be able to play against someone that kept him on his toes. He just didn't notice that Kate kept sneaking looks at him as well thinking the same thing.

Molly meanwhile was in the kitchen preparing dinner and watching Harry and Kate's small interactions when Arthur came home from work.

"Hello dear!" Arthur said as he kissed his wife on the cheek while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Arthur, do you think we should say something to Kate and Harry?" Molly asked unsure of what to do, she wanted to keep them both protected.

"No, besides if they do end up really liking each other that's just fulfilling the first part of the prophecy." Arthur stated as he nuzzled his wife affectionately until she hit him because she knew he was trying to distract her.

Molly sighed and continued to watch them all play. "Yes, but it's the second part that worries me!"

"Dumbledore will keep an eye on her; Voldemort doesn't stand a chance to get near her." Arthur replied trying to give his wife some sort of comfort.

"I know but if she becomes what the prophecy says, she will be his weakness, Voldemort will kill her to get to Harry, to make him suffer!" Molly pointed out trying not to let her voice rise. She was already so worried about Harry, Ron and Hermoine, and now she had to add Kate to the mix.

"Don't worry so much dear, there's a third part to the prophecy!" Arthur reminded his wife. Molly started to speak, but Arthur continued, "I know that no one alive knows what the third part said, but we can hope it was good can't we?!" Molly held onto Arthur and hoped he was right. She didn't want to think about what would happen if he wasn't.

* * *

Harry and Kate didn't have much time to talk alone during the day so they usually waited until everyone fell asleep and then Harry would sneak into her room and they would talk for hours. They talked about everything and anything. On more than a few occasions they had fallen asleep and woke early in the morning in each other's arms. Harry didn't know why he felt more comfortable on those nights that he would have to sneak back into Ron's room before everyone woke up than on any other night.

It was soon the day that Kate and Harry were supposed to go to school early. Molly had to wake them up extra early as Arthur was going to ride with them on the Knight Bus to the school gates and then head to work after they were safely on school grounds.

Harry and Kate both came downstairs and ate breakfast half asleep as they had stayed up late again last night. After breakfast they walked out the front door with Arthur and waited as he held out his wand and climbed on board the Knight Bus when it appeared before them.

The bus arrived in Hogsmeade near the gates leading towards Hogwarts. Arthur saw them off the bus and gave Kate a customary hug good-bye and shook Harry's hand and solemnly climbed back on the bus for work, he worried sometimes when the kids were out of his sight, he didn't admit it most of the time because he didn't want to have Molly worrying more than she already was.

Kate and Harry smiled at each other as they gathered their belongings and began the walk towards Hogwarts. Kate was excited about seeing her new school for the first time and was glad that Harry was there with her so she wasn't by herself.

Dumbledore was waiting for them as they approached the entrance to the great hall. He was pleased to see the both of them and was even more pleased that they had arrived unharmed. "Ah Kate, it is a pleasure to meet you and of course Harry it's always great to see you." Dumbledore said as he greeted the both of them.

Harry and Kate smiled and greeted him in return. They followed Dumbledore as he led them to the lunchroom where Professor McGonagall stood with the sorting hat firmly in her grasp.

Dumbledore turned to face Kate. "I felt you would rather be sorted into your house now instead of in front of the entire school with all the first years!"

Kate smiled at him, thanking him greatly. She was glad that she would not have to do that, she knew that it would be a little embarrassing to be up there with all the first years waiting to get sorted.

Harry sat down at the front of the Gryffindor table and watched quietly as Kate went up to the old, worn stool and sat down waiting for her sorting to begin.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat gently on Kate's head and everyone waited in silence for a moment until the hat passed its judgment and placed her in Gryffindor. Everyone clapped including Harry, who finally released the breath he had been holding.

He had been hoping that she would be placed in his house. She was different from anyone he had ever met. She felt safe to him and yet at the same time she excited him.

Dumbledore beckoned for Harry to come closer. "Now as both of you are the only two students that got accepted into the Auror career track, we have some things we need to discuss."

Harry and Kate smiled and let Professor McGonagall start the discussion on what will be expected from them during the school year.

* * *

After the lecture Harry and Kate had received, Harry decided to show Kate around Hogwarts and told her about the different things that had happened during the years he had been there when they passed a certain place. They happened to be down on the quidditch field when it started to rain heavily and they made a run for it hoping to get to the closest shelter to the school.

They made it to Hagrid's hut, but soon realized he wasn't there when he didn't answer the door upon Harry's loud knocking. Harry groaned and then spotted some decent covering on the edge of the forest, Harry grabbed Kate's hand and led her there glad for the small bit of cover even though it was a mute point as they were both soaked already.

They found an overturned hollow log and sat down on it next to each other with Harry still holding onto Kate's hand. Harry turned his head towards Kate and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked even drenched from the rain. He put his arm around Kate when he saw her small shiver and smiled as she leaned into him.

They stayed that way watching as the rain continued to fall, talking about trivial things, when Kate turned to look up at him. Harry brought his hand to her face taking in how soft her skin felt and drew her closer and he kissed her with a little more pressure than their first kiss. Harry was elated as he felt her soft lips meld with his own. After the kiss broke, Harry stared into Kate's blue eyes, "Uh, Kate, I know I should um, I mean I'm sure you know how I feel and I know we met only about a month ago but I really like you and will you go out with me?" Harry rolled out all at once and looked at her hoping she felt the same way and that he didn't sound too stupid.

Kate smiled at him knowing how she felt as well, glad that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. "Yes."

Harry leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

When the rain started to let up Harry reluctantly removed his arm from around Kate and got up off the log helping Kate up as well. They made their way out of the entrance of the forest and as they turned towards the school they both saw Hagrid heading their way.

"Well, there ya two are, Dumbledore's sent me to fetch ya, dinner's a waiting." Hagrid stated while motioning for them to follow him.

Harry took Kate's hand into his squeezing it slightly as they followed. Hagrid slowed down his pace so that he could talk to them.

"Well Harry, how ya doin'?" Hagrid asked glad to see him again.

"Good Hagrid, its real good to see you back." Harry said grinning. "Uh Hagrid, I would like you to meet Kate, she's my girlfriend." Harry stated abruptly, happy to introduce her as his.

Hagrid greeted her and smiled at the two of them. He was a little surprised at the sudden announcement as he had never met this girl before and from what Dumbledore had told him, she was new to the school at that.

They walked into the hall and were surprised to see the rest of the teachers there. They were all there for dinner. Hagrid walked up to the teacher's table and Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Kate to follow and they did hand in hand.

As they took their seats at the table, Dumbledore proceeded to introduce Kate to all the teachers. Professor McGonagall then advised Kate that she had added her to the Gryffindor quidditch team as most of the people have graduated. Ron was still on and Ginny, but she then proceeded to tell Harry he would have to choose the rest. He almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Me, why?" Harry asked trying to wipe his mouth from the juice he had coughed back up.

"Because you're the new captain" McGonagall said smiling.

Harry was not sure whether to be happy or not, he saw what it did to Wood and Johnson being the captain. Dinner continued with the teachers talking about the first term and Harry and Kate talking about quidditch.

Harry was so happy; Voldemort was the farthest thing from his mind since he had stepped off the Knight Bus at the Weasley's. Kate was just as happy, she hadn't felt this good in a long time, even when her parents were alive. She felt some guilt at that but when she was with Harry it just felt right.

* * *

Harry woke up on the couch in the common room and for a moment wondered where he was at until he felt something move across his chest and he realized that Kate was with him. He smiled moving his hand gently gliding up and down Kate's back.

Kate soon started to wake up feeling well rested; she turned to find that she was nearly lying on top of Harry. She moved slightly to his side so she wasn't weighing him down and smiled as his arm tightened briefly around her.

They both half heartedly rose from the couch and went into their respective dorm rooms to change for the day. They made their way downstairs and had breakfast with the staff again and noticed that there was a new person at the table that Harry could only guess was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he grinned when he was proved right when Professor Dumbledore introduced them to Professor Damon, who looked so pale Harry thought he could pass for dead.

Harry had an immediate dislike for the new professor though when he noticed that he kept sneaking glances at Kate. Harry knew that Kate had noticed the same thing because he could tell that she was no longer comfortable as she kept squirming in her chair. After breakfast they decided to head outside to fly around the quidditch field because they knew they could be somewhat alone out there. Harry knew at approximately this time all the other students were probably getting on board the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, here's another chapter. I hope it's satisfactory. A couple little mysteries there (probably not that big:)) Well, hopefully I haven't bored anyone yet. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Harry and Kate were sitting about halfway down the Gryffindor table when everyone started filing in. Ron and Hermoine spotted them immediately and moved to sit across from them. Neville ended up sitting down next to Ron, and Ginny and Dean started to make their way to sit next to Harry.

As Ginny and Dean walked casually past Harry and Kate to sit down, Ginny grinned as she saw Harry's arm around Kate's waist.

Ron followed his sister's gaze curious as to what was making her smile and saw what she had seen. "What's going on?" Ron asked of his friend.

Harry grinned and told them that he and Kate were now going out.

"It's about time!" Hermoine stated and smiled as everyone turned to stare at her. "Well, how many nights did you sneak into her room?"

Ron looked horror struck. He turned his head sharply towards Harry, "You what?"

"Now Ron, don't get excited, all we did was talk." Harry replied trying to calm his friend.

Ron looked at them both and decided to drop it, he wasn't thrilled about the idea but he did trust Harry. Ron immediately turned to his sister and Dean and formally told Dean to remove his hand from Ginny's waist.

Ginny turned to her brother and gave him the evil eye telling him silently to back off.

"Well our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is here." Harry said trying to change the subject. Everyone looked up to study the new teacher.

"Well, I already don't like him!" Kate stated trying not to feel unnerved.

Hermoine and Ron gave her a curious glance. "Why?" Ron asked quietly.

"Because he keeps staring at me!" Kate complained.

"Well he does look a bit dodgy if you ask me!" Ron replied finally noticing that the teacher was indeed staring their way.

They all turned around as Professor McGonagall opened the door loudly and led all the first years up to the front of the room to be sorted.

Ron turned to Harry, "So why did you two have to be here early?"

"Well, Kate got sorted and then Professor McGonagall told us about our career path we had chosen and other than that I don't know why?" Harry responded softly as Professor McGonagall started calling the names of the first years.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Hermoine asked. They all turned to look at her again. "There are no teachers aboard the Hogwarts Express, if someone powerful wanted to attack you Harry that would be the time to do it." Hermoine said plainly.

They all replied with a collective "oh."

"So which career are you looking at?" Ron asked Hermoine trying to change the subject himself this time.

"Legal, I want to try and make some changes at the Ministry, you know make some of the laws a little bit easier for the non-wizards." Hermoine stated proudly.

Ron rolled his eyes. He should have known better. He knew what she would want to do.

Harry then asked Ron about him, but before Ron could respond Hermoine answered for him. "He wants Ludo Bagman's job!"

Ron grinned, "Yeah, wouldn't it be great to watch quidditch all the time?"

Everyone smiled except for Hermoine who tutted under her breath. Ron promptly ignored her.

Soon all the first years were sorted and Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked up to the podium to make his start of the term speech. He started with the normal start of term notices, and then advised all the students that there will be several teacher's on patrol during the Hogmeade week-ends for everyone's protection. Dumbledore then introduced the new teacher to everyone.

Harry thought that Dumbledore surprisingly didn't look too pleased at having this person at Hogwarts, but then the look vanished so quickly that Harry thought it might have been his imagination.

* * *

After dinner, everyone headed back to the common room. As everyone settled in, Harry and Ron started to play a game of chess while Hermoine and Kate talked about their upcoming Arithmacy class.

"Why do you think our Defense Against the Dark Arts class is so late in the evening?" Ron asked while waiting for Harry to make his next move.

"Maybe he's a vampire or something!" Kate stated joking around after no one had responded.

"Yeah, that would figure, we haven't had one of those yet." Ron replied with a sarcastic tone.

Soon Hermoine stated that she was tired and ready for bed and Kate asserted that she was too. Harry rose up from his seated position and walked with Kate up to the door to her room. As Hermoine walked into the girls' dorm room, Harry kissed Kate good night and watched as she followed Hermoine's path, where he was sure Kate and Hermoine were not going to sleep, so he silently made his way back down to Ron.

"You've got it bad, Harry!" Ron said teasingly to his friend and then reminded him that it was his move. Harry sat down to trying to remember what piece he was going to move.

* * *

It was soon October and that meant the beginning of the quidditch season. Harry held tryouts in which the few remaining teammates were to attend. Kate and Ginny were two of the three Chasers they needed, Ron was their Keeper, and of course Harry was back as Seeker this year.

After a grueling tryout he decided on Dean and Seamus for the two new Beaters and a third year, Bryan Dougal, for his third Chaser. Their first match was to be against Slytherin and Harry warned them every day that it was going to be a nasty match, because he knew that Malfoy was still pissed at him for landing his father in Azkaban.

Their first match started out decently, Gryffindor was in the lead forty to twenty, but that's when it started to turn ugly. Harry watched in horror as Malfoy grabbed one of the beater's clubs and pelted a bludger straight for Kate's head.

Luckily Kate was a good flyer and ducked it easily and threw a goal while staring down Malfoy. Harry took a deep breath, he knew Malfoy was only going to get worse. He searched with much more fervor for the snitch. He then finally saw it near the stands where Dumbledore was sitting and he flew for it as fast as he could possibly fly. His hand grasped the tiny golden ball and the crowd cheered with a great roar.

It was then when Harry turned around triumphant to his teammates that he watched as Malfoy came up behind Kate, who was cheering Harry on, and swung the club as hard as he could right into Kate's back. Harry felt his stomach churn as he heard her cry out and almost fall, but she had held on and flew slowly to the ground.

Harry was so angry and he only got angrier as he watched Malfoy on the receiving end of a serious lecture from Madame Hooch, who only proceeded to ban him from the next game to give him time to think of what he had done. Harry flew immediately down to Kate and had arrived shortly before Ron and Ginny. He could tell she was in great pain and didn't want to talk at the moment. Harry led her off the field after handing her broom to Ron and steered her straight for the hospital wing. He would deal with Malfoy after he was sure Kate was taken care of.

* * *

Kate lay on her stomach on one of the beds, with her head turned to look at Harry, who was sitting next to her holding onto one of her hands.

"Harry, stop worrying, it's not like I haven't been hurt before during a quidditch match." Kate said trying to calm Harry down. She knew he was blaming himself.

"I know, but this was because of me!" Harry said trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He didn't want her to be on the receiving end of it. He knew who he wanted to take it out on.

"Harry I knew that with dating you there would be certain dangers in my life that weren't there before, but Harry I can take care of myself!" Kate replied with a pained smile.

Harry smiled back knowing what she was trying to do and raised his free hand to move a strand of hair that fell in her face. Harry turned as a door was thrown open to see Ron and Hermoine come rushing in.

"Kate, are you ok?" Hermoine asked concerned.

"I'm going to be okay, guys, no need to worry." Kate said trying to hide how much pain she was in.

Madame Pomfrey soon came in to examine her. She tried to usher the others out and frowned when Kate said they could stay. Madame Pomfrey raised Kate's shirt slowly up to try and look at the damage and she sighed as everyone gasped. She didn't want her patient to have any stress.

Kate's back was already black and blue and as Madame Pomfrey touched her back Kate was noticeably wincing. Harry felt Kate squeeze his hand while her back was being prodded and wished there was a way that he could take her pain away.

"Well, it looks like a couple of broken ribs, you're lucky he didn't break your spine with the force of that hit. I will be talking to Dumbledore about this. Here dear, drink this!" Madame Pomfrey said as she gave Kate a foul smelling potion. "You should be well enough by dinner."

Harry pulled Kate's shirt back down after Madame Pomfrey left, supposedly to go talk to Professor Dumbledore. Kate was thankful they all stayed to keep her company which consisted mostly of Kate and Hermoine trying to talk Harry and Ron out of doing something nasty to Malfoy. They ended up finally having to make them promise not to do anything at all. Kate didn't want Harry to get into trouble on her account.

After a little bit Hermoine dragged Ron off to get a head start on homework, Harry and Kate laughed at some of the comments Ron made on his way out. Kate was still holding Harry's hand and soon she was out cold. Harry knew there was probably some sleeping solution mixed in with the potion Madame Pomfrey had given her. He watched as she slept wondering how he could get out of his promise not to hurt Malfoy. Harry knew she was different from any other girl he had ever met but he didn't know why.

* * *

Finally Kate was released from the hospital wing and walked downstairs for dinner with Harry at her side. Everyone from Gryffindor clapped when they walked in, celebrating their victorious match against Slytherin. Harry looked at Malfoy who was fuming in a corner. Harry felt better since Malfoy was not having a good time.

Harry and Kate took their seats and started to eat along with everyone else pausing as people continued to congratulate them on a game well played. They all enjoyed dinner ignoring Malfoy who tried to provoke them by making snide comments across the tables. After they finished their dinner, Harry's group headed back to their dorm room for the night.

Harry and Kate sat on the couch, he had his arm around her and she leaned into him with one hand on his leg. Hermoine was sitting at the table trying to get ahead in her Ancient Runes class but Ron kept trying to get Hermoine to release him from his promise, he knew of a good jinx to inflict onto Draco. Harry and Kate watched giggling, they often talked about how much Ron and Hermoine liked each other and wondered how long it would take before one of them finally realized it.

* * *

This was the first year that during the Defense Against the Dark Arts class Harry, Ron, and Hermoine sat in the back of the room, where they sat with Kate. They had all realized in the beginning that Professor Damon did seem to have an obsession with Kate and often tried to get her to stay after class. They made sure someone always walked out with her to give a good excuse if he tried to stop her again.

During this class Professor Damon was lecturing about forbidden curses, but most of the class already knew about them so most were not paying attention. Ron was watching Hermoine take notes with an almost lovesick look on his face.

Kate leaned over to Harry, "When do you think he will finally ask her out?"

Harry smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Harry bravely put his hand on her knee and when she didn't move it, he left it there while she took notes. Harry was tired from the occulmency lessons he had been taking before this class every day, although he had to admit he was getting a lot better at it. Harry started massaging her knee and he was about to get braver, but the bell rang and they all got up to leave.

Harry had excused himself from the group to go the bathroom and while the three of them waited in the main hall Kate realized that she had left one of her books back in the classroom. She told Ron and Hermoine that she would be back in a minute and they nodded as they continued to talk. Kate was sure that the professor must be gone by now and she entered the classroom under the same belief.

Kate let out a deep breath when she didn't see Professor Damon anywhere. She headed to the back of the classroom where she had been sitting and searched for her book. She sighed when she couldn't find it and that's when she realized how cold it was in the room now. Kate started to shiver and she turned around to leave and almost screamed. Professor Damon was behind her.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Damon said as he lifted his hand to her face and drew her gaze to his eyes.

"I forgot my book." Kate responded simply.

"I know, my pretty one, you know back on the first day when I saw you before the rest of the students arrived, I was entranced, you were the first virgin blood I could sense in a long time and I was drawn to you, do you know how rare it is for me to taste new, pure blood?" Damon stated, his fingers stroking her face.

Kate shook her head horrified. She wanted to move, to leave his presence, but she felt trapped. She didn't know why she couldn't run.

Damon moved closer to her, opening his mouth to show his fangs to his prey.

Kate finally found her voice and started to scream and tried to run but Damon grabbed her pulling her down effectively pinning her to the ground. He ran his free hand up her body and Kate tried to scream again but all he did was turn her head and lean in for the bite.

* * *

**A/N : **Remember that the majority of this was written before even book six came out - so anything after book five will probably not be used. I hope this was satisfactory for everyone. I left a small cliffhanger there:) Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Kate thought she was done for when she heard someone's voice and then saw Professor Damon freeze in place. Kate crawled slowly out from under him and turned to face who she thought was Harry, but instead was face to face with Professor Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermoine came running into the classroom and were startled by what they saw. Professor Dumbledore turned to them. "Miss Granger, please be so kind as to get Professor Snape for me!"

Hermoine nodded and ran back out the door. Kate had walked over to Harry and went directly into his arms.

"What happened professor?" Harry asked looking at the still form of Professor Damon.

"I had hoped that the Ministry was correct in assuming that the potion would subdue him for as long as he was here. Damon is a vampire, as Miss Davison found out tonight, and he is a supporter of Voldemort." Dumbledore replied while turning to face Harry.

Harry had a look of disbelief; he couldn't believe how Professor Dumbledore could take such a risk.

Professor Dumbledore continued, "We had him under control and any information Voldemort passed to him, we were able to intercept the information and use it to our benefit. We each in turn had been keeping a close eye on him, and lucky we were too. At least now I can get him out of my school."

They all turned as Professor Snape and Hermoine came rushing into the room.

Professor Dumbledore sent the kids on their way and when he and Snape turned around to deal with the vampire, Damon was gone. Dumbledore became alarmed, "Severus round the teachers up we need to search the school while putting up charms on all the windows and doors to keep him from coming back in."

Professor Snape nodded and left while Professor Dumbledore started sealing the rooms along that corridor.

* * *

When they reached the common room, Kate told them all of what had happened. They all sat there quiet for a moment, they couldn't believe that he was right under their noses and they didn't know.

"You know, we were joking about him being a vampire at the start of the term, you remember?" Ron started.

They all nodded. They were joking, but none of them thought that anyone would allow a vampire onto the school grounds. No one was going to sleep well that night.

Kate wished that she could sleep next to Harry so he would have his arms around her, she felt safe in his arms. Harry also felt the same way; he wanted her next to him so he could protect her.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore addressed the students during breakfast the next morning, he didn't state why Professor Damon was suddenly gone, just that he was gone and that Professor Moody was going to be back tomorrow to fill in for the rest of the year. None of the other students were too worried about Damon's sudden absence and Harry was glad that Professor Moody was going to be around, no matter paranoid he was.

As soon as Harry and Kate were done eating they left and as they entered the main hall Harry heard Malfoy call his name. He turned as the pie hit him in the face and he heard some snide comment about cherries and having Kate lick it off of him. Harry was about to reply but Kate had already cursed Malfoy and his mouth looked like it was sewing itself shut. Malfoy held his fist up and ran off with his goons, 'probably for the hospital wing', Harry thought almost laughing.

Hermoine and Ron must have not followed them out because Harry looked and didn't see them around. Kate slid her hand into his and he smiled at her. They walked back to the common room wondering what story Malfoy was going to tell Madame Pomfrey. Harry walked up to his room after washing his face to change clothes, as his current ones were now ruined, and he was about to finish by putting a new shirt on when he saw Kate walk in.

Kate walked up to him and boldly put her hands on his chest. Harry felt a tremor of excitement run through him. He was a little nervous but he put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. They somehow made it to his bed, Kate was underneath Harry and they were kissing deeply and Harry had started to slip his hand underneath her shirt when Ron walked in.

"Hey Harry," Ron started, and Kate and Harry both jumped up. When Ron realized what they were doing his faced turned as red as his hair, "um, I'll wait for you out here!" Ron said immediately high-tailing it out of there.

Harry and Kate blushed and Harry grabbed his shirt and threw it on. He went back over to Kate and took her in his arms again and kissed her and finally realizing they had no choice, headed out into the common room to see what Ron had wanted.

Ron and Hermoine were downstairs in the common room and Kate went over to Hermoine as Ron came up to Harry.

"Sorry mate!" Ron started.

Harry shook his head while blushing letting him know not to worry.

"Um, I asked Hermoine out." Ron said to change the subject.

Harry looked at his friend shocked, "And?"

"She said yes!" Ron said smiling, still looking a little red from being embarrassed for walking in on Harry and Kate.

Harry was happy for Ron and the four of them left for their first class that day. They had Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall seemed determined to make them work as hard as possible and none of them seemed to want to work, even Hermoine, at least for the moment.

They were working on trying to transfigure large birds into workable clocks. Harry and Kate spent most of the class watching Hermoine try to instruct Ron on how to do it properly as his clock was now keeping time backwards, while Hermoine's worked and even had a nice design on it for which Professor McGonagall awarded Gryffindor ten points.

* * *

Harry and Kate didn't have much time alone with Quidditch practice and homework. With Kate and Hermoine always doing their homework it tended to force Harry and Ron to do theirs.

The next quidditch match was against Ravenclaw. The morning of the game Harry was out checking the condition of the field. It was November now and so it was much colder and he saw Cho on the opposite end of the field. He thought it was amazing how he realized that his feelings for Kate were so much more than what he ever felt with Cho. He wondered if he loved Kate, he wasn't sure what love was never having loved anyone before, but he liked the feeling he had just being near her and he turned to head back to the Gryffindor changing room where everyone was waiting for him.

They all walked out onto the field and Madame Hooch blew the whistle and they all whisked into their positions on the field. The quaffle started out with Ravenclaw, but Kate knocked it out of one of their chaser's arms and Ginny caught it and scored the first goal.

Harry was up high above the field searching for the snitch and watching the game. He thought the game was going pretty good. Gryffindor was up fifty to twenty. Ron had been improving every practice and game. The snitch flew right past him and he grabbed it, he thought to himself 'that had to be the fastest game I've ever played.'

* * *

It was soon the middle of December and mid-terms were upon them. Ron and Harry had finished their last one, Divination, and they sat outside waiting for Kate and Hermoine to finish with Arithmacy. Ginny soon came and flopped down beside them. They both looked at her wondering what was bothering her now.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Dean and I broke up." Ginny replied. Ron smiled and Ginny almost hit him before Harry had stopped them from getting into a fight.

"Why'd you break up?" Harry questioned.

Ginny looked at him, "Because he wants to focus on quidditch, he wants to be a professional quidditch player after school and he thinks I'm a distraction."

Harry and Ron just sat in silence with her complaining about everything concerning Dean. "Oh Harry, mum says you can come and stay with us for Christmas if you want?" Ginny said as she finished.

"Okay." Harry said smiling; he would like that very much.

Ginny got up and left as Kate and Hermoine made their way out to Harry and Ron.

* * *

Harry, Kate, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny all headed for the gates of Hogwarts at the town of Hogsmeade where Arthur Weasley was waiting for them to take them back to the burrow on the Knight Bus. Hermoine was going to the Weasley's and her parents were going to meet her there as Molly and Arthur had invited them for Christmas as well, and Arthur had so wanted to talk to them for a while, seeing how they were muggles and all.

Arthur greeted them all at the gates and walked with them over to the bus and as they all got on they noticed that Ginny was in a much better mood but didn't dare ask why. A few moments later, they were getting off the bus in front of the burrow. Kate then finally got to meet Fred, George, Charlie, & Bill. Percy was still not on speaking terms with the rest of the family.

They all got a nice surprise when Bill introduced Fleur Delacour to everyone as his fiancée. Arthur sent all the kids trunks to the appropriate rooms. Molly asked Kate if she would mind too much if she bunked with Ginny and Hermoine as Hermoine's parents needed a place to sleep. Kate told her that it was fine with her. This was going to be the first time the others will get to know Hermoine's parents.

Molly was inside preparing lunch as Arthur had walked to town to meet with Hermoine's parents, while everyone else was outside sitting down at the tables talking. Fred and George, already feeling that Kate was family, were messing with her and Harry for dating and they were about to stop when Harry let it slip about Ron and Hermoine, which started a whole new round of teasing.

Molly finally came out and yelled at Fred and George to let them alone. The attention shifted back to Harry and Kate who were at the time talking about the quidditch matches this year. Fred and George started talking about how they were the best and no one could beat them, which lead to Ron challenging them. Fred and George accepted the challenge with glee.

Everyone ran in to grab their brooms, even Hermoine decided to join in. It was Harry, Ron, Kate, Hermoine, and Ginny against Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Fred and George were shocked to see Ron carrying around a Nimbus and asked where he got it, he pointed to Kate who gave them a challenging smile. Fred and George looked at each other and agreed that she was definitely family.

Fred and George had brought home a used quidditch set and they played for most of the afternoon. The sun was starting its process to start setting and the game was still tied, eighty to eighty, and the snitch was no where to be found as Harry and Charlie searched for it. A bludger happened to zoom right past Hermoine's head and someone from below screamed.

Everyone stopped and looked down and realized that Hermoine's parents had arrived and her mother appeared to have almost had a heart attack from seeing something almost hit her daughter. They knew of her being a witch and of her going to a special school and Hermoine did tell them about some stuff but not everything and they had no idea how dangerous a game quidditch actually was.

Hermoine finally calmed her mother down and then introduced everyone formally to her parents, William and Emily Granger. They were all sitting down to dinner when Fred stated laughing at something, "You know Ron, you and Hermoine do make a cute couple."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Kate kicked Fred's shin.

"Ow!" Fred groaned, "whatcha do that for?"

William looked at his daughter and she confirmed that it was true, "I was waiting for a private moment to tell you!" Hermoine said.

Molly and Arthur were pleased at the news but didn't say anything right away as they weren't sure of how Hermoine's parents were going to take the news.

"You know Fred and George don't have room to make fun of you guys, because they have been dating Sarah and Susan Diggory!" Bill replied taking away the twins amusement at revealing Ron's news.

Everyone stared blankly at the twins.

"Are they any relation to Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they're his twin sisters." George replied knowing why Harry had asked.

"Who's Cedric?" Emily asked after realizing that no one was going to volunteer the information.

Everyone looked at her but no one wanted to answer.

"He's a boy that died at school almost two years ago." Molly answered simply.

"A boy died?" Emily said in shock looking at everyone, "How?"

That was a question no one really wanted to answer because they knew that it would probably frighten them too much.

"It was an accident mom," Hermoine started, "he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She then acted like she didn't want to talk about it and Hermoine's parents left well enough alone.

The rest of dinner passed pleasantly and Molly wanted to meet Fred and George's girlfriends, which they reluctantly agreed to.

* * *

The next morning Hermoine's parents took her and Ron into town for lunch to get to know Ron a little better since he was now dating their daughter. Everyone wondered how well Ron was doing.

Harry and Kate were sitting at the table playing a game of wizard's chess. Most people were going in and out doing Christmas shopping. The kids in school had done theirs early in the morning because of the lunch plans Hermoine and Ron had. Bill and Fleur had just come back and they placed their things on the table and accidentally knocked over the pieces on the chess board.

"Excusez-moi," Fleur exclaimed, "It was 'n accident."

"No problem," Kate said smiling, "I was kicking Harry's butt anyway."

Harry and Kate got up and decided to go outside for a walk. Molly called from the window and told them to stay where she could see them. Harry and Kate raised their hands acknowledging that they had heard her.

Molly had caught them though trying to sneak around the house and finally just made them come inside. They were up in Ron's room lying across Harry's make-shift bed on their backs. Harry was telling her how horrible the Dursley's were and Kate turned on her side towards him. She reached out her hand and gently touched his face.

Harry turned his head towards her. Kate got up and Harry sat up when she straddled him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as they started kissing. They were kissing deeply when Harry put his hands under her shirt and started to lift it up. Kate raised her arms up and Harry took her shirt all the way off to reveal her black lacey bra. They started kissing more passionately and Kate started to raise Harry's shirt up but Harry was too busy caressing her body with his hands.

Ron and Hermoine walked in suddenly and everyone froze in place. Ron and Hermoine turned around and Kate got up and put her shirt back on and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, you can turn around." Kate said still blushing.

Ron and Hermoine turned back around and walked over and sat on Ron's bed. "You two really need to find a more private place to do that." Ron complained while laughing.

Harry and Kate blushed even more. "So how was lunch?" Kate asked to move the subject in another direction.

Hermoine started telling them the short story, but most importantly the fact that her parents had liked Ron.

* * *

Harry and Kate still feeling quite embarrassed stayed quite for most of dinner. Arthur was having the Grangers explain the use of several muggle objects he had found. Ron was still in a particularly good mood because Hermoine's parents had liked him.

Fred and George were showing everyone else some of their new inventions for their joke shop until it started getting really late and everyone started heading off towards bed.

* * *

Everyone was happily talking and showing off their new gifts Christmas morning. Kate watched everyone with a big smile. This was the best gift for her. She had always wanted a big family Christmas. Kate never understood why her parents never let anyone come and visit. She believed that her parents didn't even want her to become a witch because she had gone to a muggle school until she was ten; it was like they tried to keep her as far away from the wizarding world as possible until they had no choice.

She tried not to brood on it too much on it anymore but at certain times she still wondered. Harry came over and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her and she smiled at him. Yes, this was the best Christmas she had ever had, she couldn't deny that fact.

* * *

**A/N : **I know most OC stories don't get much attention, so for anyone that does review, thank you very much!!:) I hope that this chapter was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

It was soon time to return to school. The kids had all gotten up early and packed wishing they still had a little bit more time to sleep. Arthur was taking the kids back to school on the Knight Bus again and Bill and Fleur were going to walk the Grangers back into town so they could go home.

Everyone was outside and said good-bye as Arthur got all the school bound people on board the bus. A few seconds later they were unloading off the bus in Hogsmeade right outside the gates to Hogwarts and they started their long walk back to the castle.

During the return dinner at Hogwarts, they learned that Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were going to be moved back to normal hours of the day, which everyone was grateful for.

After dinner Malfoy was going to try something but Harry and Kate were surrounded by most of the Gryffindors as they all headed out that he had decided to wait for a better time.

Everyone was paying more attention in class now that Professor Moody was back, that and the fact that he had an all seeing eye that rolled around in its socket. Harry, Kate, Hermoine, and Ron were back in the front of class again. Professor Moody decided to start with lecturing them on Vampires.

After class, Ron asked "does anyone else know that Professor Damon was one?"

"I don't think so," Hermoine replied, "I think that class was more for our benefit."

* * *

Only after a few weeks back Harry started up the Quidditch practices, he wanted his first year as captain to be a successful one. They seemed to only be able to practice when Professor McGonagall stepped in because Professor Snape would continually write notes for the Slytherin team to have use of the field for practice almost every night. Harry saw Professor Moody down on the Quidditch field watching them. Harry knew that Moody was most likely there to watch over him than actually being interested in their practice. Harry ended up having the team practice until dinner each time they could practice because he wanted to them to learn some new maneuvers for their next game.

It was all too soon the start of February and they were playing against Hufflepuff this time. The Hufflepuffs had an entirely new team this year.

Again, the match had started out well, Ginny had grabbed the quaffle as it was being thrown between Hufflepuff chasers and threw it to Kate who immediately scored their first goal of the game. The score quickly reached sixty to ten, Gryffindor. Harry was frantically searching for the snitch as Hufflepuff had soon scored another goal and then Harry finally saw it, it was across the field and Harry flew after it. The Hufflepuff seeker was watching him knowing that Harry would spot it first and followed suit. They were soon neck in neck as they raced for the snitch, but Harry got there first. The crowed roared with excitement.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived all to quickly which had everyone that was allowed to go, in Hogsmeade for that day. Harry, Kate, Ron, and Hermoine were in The Three Broomsticks having some butterbeer when they saw Hagrid come in and noticed that he was in a cheery mood. They all waved at him.

"Hello everyone, beautiful day ain't it?" Hagrid grinned.

"Did you get something from Madame Maxine?" Hermoine asked.

Hagrid winked at them and bid them a good day and went on about his business. Hagrid didn't spend too much time off the Hogwarts grounds because of his half brother, who he needed to keep hidden, so it was rare surprise to see Hagrid.

Soon they were all off walking through the town when Ron stopped dead in his tracks. They looked to see why he stopped and they realized why when they saw Ron's sister. Ginny was with Neville and they looked like they were having a very nice Valentine's lunch together.

Ron was about to head over there to give Neville a piece of his mind when Hermoine grabbed his hand and dragged him the opposite way. Ron grudgingly surrendered to Hermoine.

Harry and Kate thought about sneaking off but they noticed that Professor Moody was following them when they heard his wooden leg hit a trash bin.

* * *

Malfoy was really bad the next day in Potions class. Professor Snape of course was ignoring anything Malfoy did. Malfoy proceeded to send a note over to Harry with a crude picture on it and Harry hid it before Kate could see what it was.

After the class ended Malfoy made his way over to Harry and started making some snide comments which led Harry to punch Malfoy and ended up knocking him out cold which subsequently landed him in detention with Professor Snape that evening.

Kate didn't even ask Harry what that was about, she had seen the picture that Harry had tried to hide. Ron was laughing as they walked back to the common room commenting on how that had been the best thing he had ever witnessed.

* * *

The Gryffindor team was sickened when Slytherin won their next game. The Slytherins had slaughtered their opponent which put them back in the running for the Cup, which also meant that the Gryffindors were going to have to play Slytherin one more time. Harry almost wished they didn't have to, but he wanted to beat Malfoy again so bad.

Harry had his team start practicing every move they could think of to get out of nasty situations because he could bet on the Slytherins playing dirty during their next game.

It was finally Easter, which meant the final game of the year for the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor only needed to win by twenty points to win the Cup, but they all knew how much Slytherin would cheat to win. Harry's job was to find the snitch as soon as possible.

Kate scored the first goal of the game, which meant that every bludger was being sent her way. Harry kept flying around but he couldn't help but look at the game every once in a while to make sure everyone was okay.

Slytherin made the next score, which only seemed to strengthen their idea of brutality. Ginny got hit in the leg by a beater which gave her a penalty shot, which she made with ease. Gryffindor was now up again.

The quaffle was being thrown back and forth between different sides; no one was quite sure who was going to finally score. Harry finally saw the snitch over near the Gryffindor goal posts and flew for it. Malfoy was so into doing everyone else's job that he didn't even notice Harry.

Harry grabbed the snitch and the stadium seemed to shake with the cheers from the crowd. Everyone's attention was focused on Harry, so Malfoy was able to work his way back up to Kate again with one of the beater's clubs. He swung it right into the back of her head.

Kate was only a few feet from the ground when she had fallen completely unconscious. Malfoy was gone by the time Neville had found her. Harry was looking around for Kate and knew something was wrong when he couldn't spot her right away. He then noticed that Neville was running off the field carrying someone and Harry couldn't breathe, his heart seemed to stop beating as he swiftly followed Neville.

* * *

_Kate was sitting back home, her parents were talking in the next room. Kate was supposed to be asleep, she was only nine. She could hear her mother crying. _

_"John, I want to go home and see my sister again. I never told her I was sorry for what I said." Meg cried onto her husband's shoulder._

_"I know Meg, but do we really want to take that chance. You know the prophecy; he will kill her if he finds her." John said exhausted. _

_"Our daughter deserves to know all her cousins and my family." Meg cried._

_John hugged his wife. "I agree darling, but what choice do we have. I would rather have my daughter alive, here, safe. No one that knows who we were in England knows us here, so we are safe as long as we keep a low profile." John pleaded. _

_Meg nodded her head in acknowledgement and continued to cry on John's shoulder._

Kate woke up with a pounding headache. "What happened?" she tried to say, but her mouth was so dry that it didn't even sound like anything came out.

Harry handed her a glass of water.

"Your head was badly hit. I can only assume that someone was trying to use your head as a bludger. Luckily Neville found you when he did and brought you to me so quickly. I have healed the bones, but your head will hurt badly for the next week or so. I want you to stay here for the night though." Madame Pomfrey told her and went off to see to Ginny, who had finally come in about her leg.

Kate turned to Harry. "I was having a dream about my parents."

Harry finally started to breath normally again and grabbed her hand to hold it again. He felt better now that she was talking to him.

Kate started to tell him about her dream. Hermoine and Ron came in as Kate was talking to Harry and they listened to her memory as well.

"Do you know what your parents did while they were here?" Hermoine asked.

Kate shook her head no. They pondered this for a little while longer and Ron finally joked that maybe they were Unspeakables. After some time Madame Pomfrey kicked all those that were not bed ridden out for the night.

* * *

Kate found Harry the next morning and asked if she could borrow Hedwig. He agreed and walked with her up to the owlery. He called Hedwig down to him as Kate wrote her note asking her aunt to explain some things. They tied the note around Hedwig's leg and Harry told her where to go. They watched through the window as Hedwig flew out of sight.

During breakfast, Dumbledore greatly criticized what had happened to Kate and advised that if the person who did it was caught he or she would be expelled as that kind of disregard for another person's life would not be allowed on school grounds. Everyone was sure that Malfoy had done it, but no one could actually prove it.

Kate was allowed to miss that day's classes because she still had such a bad headache. She ended up sleeping most of the day. Hermoine had taken notes for her and Kate was grateful. She had never missed any classes before.

Malfoy had been on his best behavior since, well ever, almost like he couldn't take the chance of being expelled.

During the evenings Harry would massage Kate's shoulder's to help relieve some stress. She still had a dull ringing in her ears even now, and Madame Pomfrey had assured her that it would go away in a few days' time, but Harry and Hermoine still had to take notes for her as she could not hear well enough yet.

April was fading away into May and soon Hedwig had returned with a reply letter from Molly. Kate read it out loud, "I will explain everything when you return home for the summer. Don't worry too much about it now, dear. Give Ron and Ginny my love. Love, Aunt Molly."

That wasn't the answer Kate was expecting and she sat back down on the couch next to Harry and laid her head on his shoulder. After a while even Hermoine couldn't study anymore and they all went to bed for the night.

* * *

Kate and Harry were sitting outside with Hermoine and Ron enjoying the sunshine. Hermoine and Kate were setting up their study schedule for their end of year exams.

"You know this time next year, we'll be preparing for the N.E.W.T.'s, that's so exciting." Hermoine exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ron replied, "at least that will be our last test ever."

Kate and Harry grinned; it was always fun to watch Ron and Hermoine quibble. Harry was starting to wonder what Voldemort was up to. No one had heard anything about him all year. Harry hoped he could have one year without having too much of the peace disturbed.

Harry was almost happy until he saw Malfoy heading their way. Everyone around them seemed to get quiet as they noticed Malfoy too.

As Malfoy walked by he called out "Hey Kate, how's your head feeling?"

Everyone immediately stood up reading for a fight.

Harry faced Malfoy, "Why don't you be a man Malfoy and fess up!" Harry said angrily.

"How're you going to prove it Potter!" Malfoy retorted.

Harry raised his fist, but before he could do anything he heard his name being called by Professor McGonagall. Malfoy smiled at him and Professor McGonagall called Harry again, so he reluctantly turned around and walked up to the castle.

Malfoy started laughing and turned to continue where he was heading, but before he could finish turning Kate had kicked him right in the groin as hard as she could. Malfoy fell to the ground almost crying. Crabbe and Goyle started to step up to her, but any Gryffindor within distance started to step forward to protect her. Crabbe and Goyle backed off and dragged Malfoy off cursing in a high pitched voice.

Everyone else watched in hysterics. Ron was laughing so hard he almost fell over. Harry came back after a lecture from Professor McGonagall about allowing Malfoy to get to him, when Ron told him what happened.

* * *

Harry and Ron were again waiting outside after having finished their last final when Neville came by and gave a copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry.

"Read it Harry." Neville said in an almost panicked voice. Harry and Ron read the paper.

'The Ministry is upset at the news that several of the Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban' was the headline.

Harry started to get an uneasy feeling. Something was going on and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

"Well," Ron said, "I was wondereing how long we were going to be able to actually hold them."

"Yeah," Harry replied, "but the paper doesn't say which ones escaped."

They all looked at each other. Harry saw Kate and Hermoine heading their way and Harry gave the paper back to Neville and told him that they would talk later. Harry didn't want to make Kate worry about him.

* * *

During dinner Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor had won the House Cup once again, beating Slytherin by only twenty points this year.

Ron asked Ginny how she thought she did on the O.W.L.'s, but she shrugged her shoulders and said "I don't know."

Ron was beginning to get used to the idea of Neville and Ginny together as he watched her turn and whisper something into Neville's ear. Ron leaned over to Hermoine and kissed her cheek blushing as Hermoine smiled at him.

Kate was laughing at something Harry had said when Dumbledore announced that it was time for the festivities to end.

Everyone walked back to their common rooms and talked excitedly about their plans for the summer.

Hermoine and her parents were going on a trip to New York City and had invited Ron to join them. He just hoped that his parents would allow him to go.

Harry was dismal about having to spend the first part of his summer with the Dursleys, but Ron's mother had invited him to spend the second half with them again. This would be the first time that Harry wished his birthday would hurry up and come and go.

Everyone eventually crawled into their beds at about midnight.

* * *

Kate must have just fallen asleep when she heard someone calling her name. She thought she was imaging it, but it seemed to keep getting louder. Kate finally got up unable to ignore it. She then noticed that the voice seemed to be coming from outside her dorm room. She didn't bother putting on a robe, she doubted she would run into anyone this time of night and besides her nightclothes were not that revealing, she mused to herself.

As Kate left her dorm room and headed down into the common room she realized that the voice was coming from somewhere outside the Gryffindor tower. She thought about going back to get her robe, but the voice seemed to be getting more urgent.

Kate walked out through the oversized portrait and down the stairs following the sound of the voice. She made it down into the great hall and realized that the voice was coming from somewhere outside. Something about this didn't seem right, but the voice sounded so urgent, like they really needed help. Kate finally opened the heavy door and headed outside.

Harry woke up suddenly, he felt that something wasn't quite right but didn't know what. He put on his glasses, got up, and went over to the pitcher of water in front of the window to get a glass of water and when he looked outside he saw what looked like Kate walking on the grounds. Harry saw a figure that looked like it was floating towards her.

Harry knew at that instant that something was terribly wrong. Harry threw the window open and yelled at her to run. He only managed to wake up all the boys in his dorm room.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked sleepily.

Harry didn't answer he ran as fast as he could out of his dorm room towards Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Kate walked out further onto the grounds; she must have walked the wrong way, because the voice just suddenly stopped. As Kate turned to head back she almost walked right into Damon.

When Kate realized who it was she started to run, but she was no match for someone who could fly without a broom. He landed in front of her and grabbed her wrists. Kate struggled to get free and yelled for help. Damon just laughed at her, "No one knows you're out here Kate. You're all alone. Someone wants to meet you and I'm to take you to him."

Damon was about to take off with her, but he stopped. "I don't think he'll mind if I take a small sample from you." Damon said smiling at her wickedly. Damon brought her closer and kissed her. Kate fought against him violently which only seemed to excite him more.

"You're blood is pumping so hard." He turned Kate around with her back to him so he could hold her better. Kate tried to struggle more but now he had a better grip and could hold her still. He tilted her head with his face and licked the vein on her neck. "This will be so sweet." Damon said almost salivating.

He went to bite, when he started screaming. Kate smelled burned skin as Damon released her. They both turned around to see Professor Moody holding a cross and a stake. Damon laughed at the sight of Professor Moody. "So you think you can fight me old man?"

Harry had made it to them by this time along with several Gryffindors and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. They all surrounded Damon.

Kate and Harry briefly embraced and stood next to each other in the circle. Damon was laughing at them all and Dumbledore pulled out his wand and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus." Damon's whole body froze together as he fell backwards.

Dumbledore sent the kids back inside as they didn't need to witness what they were about to do. Dumbledore turned to Kate as her and Harry were about to head off. "I am sorry Kate, if I had only realized for sure that he had touched your mind that day he attacked you in the classroom, I would never have been so careless."

Kate nodded and smiled at him gently.

Dumbledore turned to face Damon. "Now it's time to take care of this vampire once and for all."

Harry put his arm around Kate's shoulders and she put her arm around Harry's waist and they walked back to the castle to leave the teachers with their business. As they were walking back Harry almost doubled over in pain from his scar.

"What is it Harry?" Kate asked worried.

"Voldemort's extremely angry about something." Harry replied while rubbing his forehead.

Kate didn't tell him what Damon had said to her. It was too coincidental that that happened right after Damon was caught. She didn't want Harry to worry.

* * *

Harry and Kate didn't head back to their dormitory right away like the other students, but seemed to walk aimlessly around. They somehow ended up in the Room of Requirement. Harry opened the door and was almost embarrassed at the sight. There was a bed in the room and there were lit candles all around the room.

Harry was about to turn around with Kate, but she held him back. Harry looked at her as she pulled him to her and kissed him. Harry locked the door after they entered the room and they fumbled their way over to the bed. Harry stopped and looked at Kate. He knew he loved her, when he thought that he might lose her tonight, he almost felt like dying.

"I love you" Harry told her, he felt that he had to say it now.

Kate smiled at him and told him that she loved him too.

They kissed each other with an almost feverish excitement. Harry took her shirt off and removed his own, soon after their pants were somewhere on the floor with their shirts. Harry reached up and unhooked her bra and that too joined the growing pile on the floor. Harry starting kissing down her neck taking his time to taste her and his hands did some exploring of their own.

Kate gasped at his touch and started doing some exploring of her own. Their night ended in mutual pleasure even through Kate's initial pain. They both fell asleep in each others arms satisfied.

* * *

Harry and Kate woke up suddenly and realized that they were still in the Room of Requirement and quickly got dressed. Kate couldn't quite run, so they walked as fast as they could to get back to their dorm rooms before everyone else started getting up. They made it back and breathed a sigh of relief when no one was down in the common room yet, it was still rather early. They walked to Kate's dorm room door and Harry took her into his arms and kissed her.

Kate walked into her room and Harry left for his and they both lied down and pretended to sleep until everyone started getting up.

No one must have noticed their little hiatus last night as no one said anything or made any jokes. Harry and Kate kept glancing at each other and smiling.

Everyone packed for the return trip home. This was going to be the first time Kate was going to ride the Hogwart's Express as Professor Moody was heading back to London on the train. He was not going to teach another year.

Harry, Kate, Ron, and Hermoine found a compartment together on the train. Harry looked at Kate and wondered if soul mates were a factual thing. He felt as though he had found his and he would only be turning seventeen this summer, as well as Kate who's birthday was in August.

Kate and Hermoine were discussing something, Harry wasn't paying much attention. Ron soon caught his eye and winked at Harry. Harry blushed, he didn't know how, but he knew that Ron knew.

They had started playing a game of exploding snap after the train had started moving and noticed that Malfoy had made several passes of their compartment but Moody was in the next compartment so Malfoy didn't take any chances.

* * *

Harry groaned as he spotted the Dursley's waiting for him. He really didn't want to go with them. Molly came over and hugged Harry. Harry looked over at Kate and brought her over to the Dursley's and introduced them to Kate. Neither one looked too pleased to be meeting a witch. They were barely polite enough to even be considered polite.

Harry walked with Kate back over to the Weasley's and kissed her good-bye for a month. Fred and George made a few comments which caused them to laugh. Bill told Harry that he was invited to his and Fleur's wedding which would take place on the third of August.

Harry reluctantly let go of Kate's hand and walked off with the Dursley's, constantly looking back to Kate. Hermoine's parents were talking with Ron's and it looked like Ron was indeed going to get to go on that trip with Hermoine.

On the way back to the burrow Kate was endlessly teased by Fred and George, but she was giving it back as good as it was being dished out, which only seemed to encourage them. Finally Molly had to yell at them all to settle down.

* * *

A few days after they had returned Ron left with Hermoine on her family trip. Arthur and Molly seemed pleased with the way things were progressing. Ginny had decided to spend the first part of the summer with her brother Bill and help with the wedding plans.

Late one evening, Kate finally asked Molly to answer her question. Molly looked at Arthur who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Well dear, let me start at the beginning, some of this I know for sure and some I know from other's." Molly started. "You're father was an exchange student from America and after he turned eighteen his parents were killed in an incident with a dragon in Romania where they were visiting. John stayed here in England and by that time he was already dating your mother. They eventually married and became famous creating some new potions but when she became pregnant with you, Meg decided to go to a psychic. She thought it would be fun. John and one of his friends went with her. The psychic, Mathilda, began acting strange, later we knew that she was a true seer, but she made a prophecy." Molly paused.

"And?" Kate asked.

Molly took a deep breath, "She said that you would become important to the boy that brought down 'He who must not be named' but that he would return and attack you to get to whom you have become important to break him."

"What do you mean attack?" Kate asked getting more curious than anything.

Molly fidgeted in her seat and Kate realized what she meant.

"You mean he will kill me to hurt Harry?" Kate queried.

Molly nodded, "but there's more."

Kate brought her attention back to her aunt.

"John's friend was apparently a supporter of Voldemort and immediately started a ruckus and tried to attack Meg. Mathilda had not finished her prophecy and I believe John was the only one who had heard it. Meg and John were able to fend off his old friend, but he got away and so John and Meg decided to leave the country to protect you. I tried to stop them, but Meg and I got into an argument over stupid things and she left mad at me," Molly wiped a tear away, "Meg and I didn't talk for years, but about two years ago she wrote me a letter and I found out that she was living in America and that everyone was safe. She told me a little about you but not a lot, she still seemed to think someone was trying to get to them."

Molly didn't need to finish the rest, Kate knew that her parents were killed and she was sent here. "But you said there was a third part to this prophecy?" Kate asked, "So maybe?" Kate trailed off not knowing how to finish that thought.

Molly got up and came over to Kate and held her. Kate had never felt this kind of motherly affection before, she had loved her mother but her mother never treated her like a child, but more like a burden she had to carry, of course Kate understood that now, she always thought Kate would die and she knew her mother had loved her but she had different ways of showing it. Kate kissed her aunt on the cheek and said she was going to go to bed.

Kate thought about writing to Harry, but what would she tell him. She didn't want him to have to worry about her, she could take care of herself and she decided not to tell him. Kate looked over at her window when she heard the tapping noise and saw that it was Hedwig. She opened the window and let her in and took Harry's letter off her leg, which started a weekly correspondence until Harry arrived the day before Bill's wedding.

* * *

Everyone was busy with the wedding that was to take place the next day. Harry arrived on the Knight Bus and Charlie sent his luggage to Ron's room. After Harry had arrived Ron, Hermoine, and her parent's also arrived back from their trip. Molly came out and greeted them all. Arthur volunteered to walk with the Granger's to their car to ride with them to London where Bill's wedding was to take place. Everyone else would travel there by floo powder.

Everyone soon filed into the hotel, where both sides of the family were staying, and got the keys to their rooms. Harry, Kate, Ron, & Hermoine sat in one of their rooms and talked about the trip to New York. Hermoine and Ron seemed to be dying to talk about it.

Dinner had gone by in a frenzied excitement. Most people had gone to bed so they could get up early for the big day. Kate and Harry finally had time to themselves. They ended up in Harry's room and made love again. They fell asleep in each other's arms until Kate was awoken in the middle of the night by a bad dream. She crawled out of bed and got dressed and decided to go downstairs. She couldn't remember what was going on in her dream but it was weird like it was someone else's dream. She was walking around the lounge when she saw a familiar sight.

Professor Dumbledore was talking to Moody rapidly. She tried to move closer to listen but her knee hit the planter and she cursed. Dumbledore turned to her and smiled. "Kate, what are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Kate replied.

Dumbledore told her to go get some rest and so Kate was forced to turn around and leave. She walked right into Arthur.

"Kate, what are you doing down here?" Arthur asked surprised.

Kate shrugged her shoulders.

Arthur then promptly walked her back to her room and said good night and left, she was sure he was heading back downstairs to join Professor Dumbledore's conversation with Moody. She crawled into her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Molly woke all the girls up early so they could start getting ready. Kate decided to wear her royal blue dress, it came down to her knees but the skirt portion seemed to flare out. It was a very soft and elegant dress. She tried to put her hair up but was not adept at styling hair so she brushed it out and left it down.

Kate walked out of her room and ran into Hermoine, who was wearing a very pink dress. Hermoine seemed to be tugging on parts of it and looked very miserable. "My parents bought it for me and wanted me to wear it." Hermoine said explaining the dress.

Kate smiled and they walked downstairs together.

Harry almost fell out of his chair when he saw Kate, she was beautiful, he thought. He walked over to her and offered her his arm, which she took.

Ron followed suit with Hermoine.

Everyone was soon gathered downstairs and walked down the street to the church.

Harry watched as Bill and Fleur said their vows. Kate had her head on his shoulder and their fingers were intertwined with each other. Harry realized when Bill and Fleur were pronounced husband and wife that that was what he wanted, Kate to be his wife, to be by his side always.

Kate wondered where Harry had disappeared to after the wedding but didn't ask, at least not until curiosity got the better of her.

Harry just told her that he would tell her on her birthday, which only deepened her curiosity. She tried to guess many times, and Harry laughed at some of the things she came up with, but she was no where close to guessing correctly.

* * *

The Granger's left a day before Kate's seventeenth birthday and left Hermoine in the Weasley's care. Arthur had taken most everyone to Diagon Alley. Kate of course had to stay home with Molly. Molly had asked if she wanted to play a game of wizard's chess and Kate accepted. They were in the middle of a game, when everyone returned.

Ron stood shocked, "Mum, you're playing chess!!"

"Yes, Ron, I do play occasionally." Molly retorted.

Everyone snickered except for Ron whose ears turned red.

Molly continued, "You know I will probably have lots of time to play chess in two years, because all my children will be grown by then, but hopefully I might have a grandchild by then, now that one of my children is finally married."

Molly smiled and then got up to start dinner but Harry stopped her.

"I have to give Kate one of her presents now, Mrs. Weasley" Harry said handing Kate a small box with holes in it.

Everyone watched as Kate opened the box to find a black kitten in it. "Aw!" Kate said picking the kitten up.

Molly and Arthur smiled at each other as Kate took the kitten upstairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermoine following her.

* * *

Kate had put a silencing spell on her room the first night she had gotten back for the summer and so Kate woke the next morning next to Harry. Calypso, (Callie for short), was lying on the pillow next to them purring. They got dressed and were downstairs for a good half hour before people started waking up.

Harry told her that he would give her her other present later that night.

"What other present?" Kate asked while watching Callie play with Crookshanks tail.

"The one I told you about yesterday." Harry said.

Kate just looked at him.

"I said I needed to give you one of your presents." Harry finally answered for her.

"Oh" Kate said laughing, "I thought you meant one of the presents from all the ones I'm getting from everyone."

* * *

Kate thanked everyone for her gifts for her birthday and was glad when things went back to their normal routine. Molly asked Kate what her favorite dish was as she was going to prepare it for dinner. Hermoine and Kate ended up outside talking and Ginny eventually joined them as Ron and Harry began a chess game.

Later that evening, Fred, George, and Charlie dropped by for the birthday dinner. Bill was still somewhere in Europe with Fleur but he had sent an owl to wish Kate a Happy Birthday. This was the happiest birthday Kate had ever had.

Dinner was a fantastic feast with Fred and George performing many great tricks and showing some of their new inventions for their joke shop, which was doing considerably well.

* * *

Much later in the evening Kate went up to her room to find Harry sitting on her bed running his hand along the comforter trying to get Callie to chase it. Kate closed door and watched him smiling. She walked over to the bed and sat down and Callie came up to her and meowed.

Kate saw that Callie had a white ribbon around her neck. "What's the ribbon for?" Kate asked.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to Kate as she took the ribbon off and the ring slid down into her hand. It took her a second to realize what was going on. She looked at Harry.

Harry smiled softly at her, "I love you Kate, please marry me?"

Kate felt her heart skip a few beats. Was she dreaming? She started crying.

Harry wiped away her tears. "Are those good tears?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head yes and said yes at the same time. Harry took the ring from her palm and slid it onto her finger and they kissed.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, I hope that was okay? I don't do lemons (I'm not good at writing them), so I will leave most of that to your imaginations:) Please review and let me know what you think:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Kate and Harry had decided to keep their engagement a secret so Kate turned the diamond to the inside of her palm during the day so it looked like an ordinary ring. No one seemed to pay much attention to it anyway. Soon Errol flew in with everyone's Hogwarts letters.

Harry, Kate, Hermoine, and Ron were all excited; this was going to be their last year of school. Hermoine and Harry were to be Head Girl and Boy this year, Hermoine seemed to be the only one excited about this particular responsibility.

Hermoine and Kate were again outside talking. Harry asked Ron if he knew what they talked about. Ron basically said he had no idea. They both shrugged their shoulders and decided to get in a bit of flying time and went upstairs to grab their brooms.

* * *

They arrived at school an hour before everyone else because Arthur dropped them off via the Knight Bus again. They were all sitting down in the dining hall when people started to come in from their long trip.

Ginny got up and rushed over to Neville when she saw him. They sat down together a few seats down from Harry and Kate.

They all greeted everyone and talked happily about their summers. Soon they all quieted down as Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall to be sorted. Harry looked to find the new teacher but he didn't see one sitting up at the teacher's table.

After all the first years were sorted, a man walked into the room and every eye was upon him as he walked to the teacher's table and took the empty chair that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher always occupied.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his normal start of the year speech. He then introduced their new teacher, Professor Truman. Harry and Kate looked at each other; they both thought that he seemed like the type that didn't like to even get dirty much less fight off evil.

Professor Dumbledore then made a startling announcement when the previous murmurs had died down. "There is not going to be separate quidditch teams this year."

Everyone started mumbling to each other trying to figure out what was going on but quieted down quickly when the professor started talking again. They didn't want to miss want he might announce.

"There will be one Hogwarts team this year as several schools have opted to participate in an international quidditch competition. Tryouts for the Hogwarts team will be held the first week in October and I believe the first match will be hosted by Beauxbaxtons in France." With that Dumbledore waved his hand and the food arrived, but most students were too excited to eat too much.

* * *

Professor Snape was in a particurally vindictive mood and so he separated them all. He placed Harry in the back by himself, Ron with Seamus, Hermoine with Neville, and with a wicked grin he placed Kate with Draco Malfoy.

Draco threw a scathing grin Harry's way. Harry tried to ignore him even though he was worried about what Malfoy might try to do to Kate.

Snape then waved his dark wand and ingredients for a new potion appeared on the board behind him and snapped at them to get to work.

Soon after everyone started, Professor McGonagall walked in and quietly asked to speak with Snape for a moment. He left the room and Malfoy seized his opportunity.

Malfoy leaned over and put his arm around Kate and whispered something in her ear. Kate turned and slapped him hard across the face and she hadn't realized she had used her left hand until she saw that her ring had cut him pretty deeply.

Malfoy touched his cheek and when his hand came away with blood, he was pissed. Malfoy called her a foul name and she went to hit him again but Harry got to him first and spun him around and punched him right in the face. Malfoy fell to the floor with a thud, out cold again.

In a matter of seconds the Slytherins and Gryffindors were in a complete brawl. Professors Snape and McGonagall rushed back into the room and Snape waved his wand causing a loud screeching noise to be emitted which made everyone stop to cover their ears. When Snape had everyone's attention, he gave everyone detention which the Gryffindors knew that if Professor McGonagall had not been in there, it just would have been the Gryffindors in detention.

Snape noting Malfoy's limp form on the floor moved Kate over to another table by herself and sent Malfoy to the hospital wing with Crabbe and Goyle.

* * *

Detention was nothing but a farce. The Gryffindors were being forced to mop the floor in the great hall by hand, no magic allowed, while the Slytherins watched with great joy.

Malfoy was looking pretty amused at the sight in front of him.

Snape was busy talking with Filch and Malfoy was about to walk over to Harry, but Professor McGonagall briskly walked in and went immediately over to Snape and started complaining about the unfair treatment being dealt to her students.

Snape then walked over and sent all the Slytherins to the dining hall where mops were waiting for them courtesy of Professor McGonagall.

Harry smiled at Malfoy as he walked away. Malfoy mouthed something to him but Harry didn't really care enough to pay attention.

* * *

Madame Hooch was holding the quidditch try-outs and many people turned up to watch. Madame Hooch kept mixing different people up on different teams and made them play against each other. She was trying to find the right combination. She soon had to throw out all the Slytherin players after try-outs started because they would not play with the new team but would continually turn things around and hurt their own teammates. When the Slytherin players left the field it brightened the moods of all the other students.

The try-outs ended up lasting all day and Madame Hooch said that they would receive the news the next day as to who had made the school team.

During dinner that night Dumbledore explained that only the students on the quidditch team would actually be visiting the other schools and the rest of the school would watch in the main dining hall as Professor Dumbledore would put a spell on the wall there which would allow them to see everything that was happening during the game.

Harry thought this sounded like television and thought that this was particularly funny.

After dinner Harry, Kate, Ron, and Hermoine went to their common room to discus the possibilities of international travel.

* * *

Everyone was starting to get nervous at the start of dinner the next day as the announcements were going to be made on who had made the school team.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced Madame Hooch, who walked over to the podium and read the names of those who had made the team. "In the position of Seeker, Harry Potter Gryffindor. For Keeper, Jacob Douglas Ravenclaw. For Beaters, Henry Bell Hufflepuff and Kyle Bently Ravenclaw. And for the Chasers, Chloe Brandtly Hufflepuff, Ginger King Ravenclaw, and Kate Davison Gryffindor."

Everyone clapped and cheered enthusiastically. Ron looked a little solemn despite being happy for Harry and Kate.

Professor Dumbledore then informed them that the first match was to take place on October twenty-ninth and that the team would leave for France the day before the match and would be back two days after the match to allow for a day of seeing the sights. He also stated that the winner of this match would then play Spain on November twentieth.

Everyone went back in the common room after dinner, cheering Harry and Kate as they entered.

After things started to settle down, Hermoine finally pointed out something. "The Slytherins seemed to take it real well, that none of them are on the team."

Harry, Ron, and Kate looked at her and agreed.

"Well, maybe they realize how bad they are?" Ron offered with hope.

"I think they tried not to get on, Harry promise us you'll be careful. I have a bad feeling." Hermoine stated.

"I'm not going to live in fear and not do anything I want to do because Voldemort might possibly try something!" Harry replied forcefully.

"I know Harry, its just that I'm worried." Hermoine said.

Kate looked at Harry, "She didn't mean anything by it. She's just concerned." But Kate was thinking a little more about the prophecy, would he come after her while everyone thought he might try and get to Harry. She hadn't told any of them about what Molly had told her but then again she agreed with Harry's statement, why should she live her life in fear. If she was going to die, she might as well live as full of a life as possible.

Harry had apologized to Hermoine and they all soon started in on their homework. Harry and Kate were trying to get ahead because quidditch practices were going to be intense as the first game was at the end of the month.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore had set up the 'window' on the wall in the dining hall before he had left, as he was accompanying the students to France.

Madame Maxine greeted them all when they arrived at Beauxbaxtons. She introduced her house team and Dumbledore introduced his. They were given a brief tour of the school. It was not as big as Hogwarts, but was still of an ample size. They were all shown to their guest rooms in the guest wing. Harry was surprised to learn that they had a complete wing for guests.

Later that night Harry had been able to sneak into Kate's room and at least they were able to do something that would release some of the nervous energy they were feeling. They woke up extra early so Harry could go back to his own room unnoticed and they changed into their new quidditch robes, which were gray with the emblem of Hogwarts on them.

After they changed Harry and Kate walked down to the quidditch field with their Firebolts in hand. They were there for a good hour before any of the other teammates started to show up.

Madame Hooch was slated to be the referee for this game so she didn't get to talk to her team before the game. They all lined up on one side of the quidditch field as their opponents did the same on the other side, and as they did this the 'window' at Hogwarts lit up and showed the field.

They all went into position and Madame Hooch released the bludgers and the snitch. She then threw the quaffle in the air and blew her whistle.

Kate was there first. She grabbed the quaffle and flew quickly down the field. She was almost upseated by a bludger but quickly recovered and threw the first goal, in which everyone back at Hogwarts cheered, except the Slytherins of course who only clapped nonchalantly.

Hogwarts was soon up fifty to twenty. Kate had to continually dodge bludgers as the French team seemed to pelt them her way all the time. Soon it seemed that the sun was starting to set, they had been out all day and there was no sign of the snitch. Harry was starting to get irritated.

Hogwarts was up one hundred ten to seventy. Harry had turned to look at the crowd and saw a faint glitter of something near one of the stands and he flew for it. He had his hand around the snitch before anyone knew what had happened. It took a second before it registered to everyone that the game was over and Hogwarts had won.

The dining hall back home erupted in cheers. Madame Maxine shook Dumbledore's hand and congratulated him.

* * *

The next day Dumbledore instructed them to dress in muggle clothing. Harry and Kate thought Dumbledore looked funny in his khakis pants and Hawaiian shirt but didn't say anything. He then told them that as a privilege for being on the team, they would be allowed to visit a town in each country and learn about different cultures and of course they would be chaperoned. Harry and Kate got stuck with Dumbledore.

The town they were to visit was an hour ride away in the city of Nice. Harry and Kate were allowed a little privacy whenever they went into a store because Dumbledore would wander off and look at different things, but he was never too far off. Kate had managed to order lunch for them as she spoke a little French.

Harry and Kate were eating lunch when a wedding in a nearby church had let out. They watched and then an idea hit them. What other countries were they going to be visiting; surely not all were as strict on the age limit for marriage. They talked for a little while, but quickly realized they were going to have to wait until they found out all the countries that they were going to visit.

* * *

The next day they all arrived back at Hogwarts and had a hero's welcome. Ron and Hermoine came running up to them so excited at winning the first international match. Hermoine talked with Kate about the trip to Nice as Hermoine had traveled through France a couple of years ago. Ron and Harry talked about the match and how Ron thought it was wrong of them to send the bludgers to Kate all the time.

Everyone finally seemed to settle down by dinner. Dumbledore announced that if they were successful against Spain in the next match, they would be playing against America on December fifteenth. Harry and Kate looked at each other; they knew they could get information there, as there was no language barrier.

Dumbledore continued that the next match after that would be held at Hogwarts on January twenty-sixth, then in Italy on February eighteenth, then in Scotland on March tenth. If they won all those matches they would not need to compete in April and May's matches as they would already have one guaranteed spot in the Final, which was to take place in Ireland on June twenty-eighth, which would be a day after the end of year exams so everyone on the quidditch team would have take them early.

Dumbledore finished his speech and as the food appeared the hall seemed to be alive with excitement again.

* * *

The next day they had Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid was beaming at Harry and Kate. He was so proud of them. He then proceeded to teach the class about Kackle's, which looked like different colored fur balls. A Hufflepuff girl found out the hard way that it was not just a fur ball; it had fangs and had almost bitten a finger off the poor girl.

Hagrid eventually calmed her down and then proceeded with his lesson after he was sure she was alright. He explained that they don't like to be touched but they do like to be sung to. When they were sung to they seemed to purr, but the purring sounded more like cackles, which they assumed was how they got their name.

Harry, Ron, Kate, and Hermoine stuck after class for a bit to ask Hagrid about his brother, but Hagrid just said he's learning more every day and told them to get going, he didn't want them to be late for their next class.

* * *

Professor Morales greeted them when they arrived in Spain. He was a jolly man, who seemed to enjoy talking to people. The Spanish school was even smaller than the French one.

The day of the match arrived and everyone got in their places. Professor Dominguez was refereeing this match. The Spanish team got the quaffle first this time and scored first, so everyone seemed to step up their game.

It was soon turned around with Kate's last goal making Hogwarts ahead sixty to fifty. The game went back and forth with England ahead, then Spain, then back to England again. Then finally Harry spotted the snitch in the sunlight. He went for it and caught it.

Professor Morales seemed to loose his cool there for a second when Hogwarts won their second match, but he quickly recomposed himself.

The next day the students went to Barcelone. Harry and Kate were not as into this trip, they were waiting for the trip to America next month. They wandered around with Dumbledore close behind and went into a couple of shops but were soon ready to head back home.

* * *

Everyone cheered them on as they arrived back home just in time for dinner. They were all ecstatic, only four more games to win and then they were for sure in the final.

Hermoine seemed to be less worried when she knew that Dumbledore was with them during each trip to a city. She envied them though for being able to travel and meet new people. Hermoine asked a great deal about Spain, but Kate and Harry hadn't paid too much attention and were unable to answer a lot of her questions.

Neville and Ginny greeted them as they passed. Ginny seemed to be genuinely happy with Neville. They ended up sitting next to Ron and Hermoine. Dinner was an extraordinary time, everyone was chatting excitedly.

* * *

Harry, Kate, Ron, and Hermoine were back in the back of the classroom again. Professor Truman was so boring. He seemed to dust the classroom most of the time while giving his lectures. Kate and Hermoine still took notes while Harry and Ron would quietly talk about new quidditch moves to try.

This class almost seemed to last longer than Potions. Finally the class ended and everyone almost ran out of the classroom. They made it back to their common room and Kate and Hermoine started on their homework as Ron and Harry played a game of Exploding Snap.

* * *

All the students on the house team had to take their mid-terms early as they would be heading to America while everyone else was taking theirs. Kate was sure she did exceptionally well on her tests.

Soon they were off to America. The school there, Kate told Harry, was in Virginia. They arrived and Professor Thompson greeted them all and welcomed Kate back. Several students greeted Kate as she passed, but didn't talk too long because she was now on the opposite team.

During dinner several girls started to try and talk to Harry, but when he put his arm around Kate some of them had looks of defeat on their face. Harry wasn't sure what had happened, not that he was really worried about it, and Kate explained to him that they realized he was taken and she giggled. Harry smiled at her. Kate was pleased to learn that Professor Taylor would be refereeing this match, she explained to Harry that she was a good teacher and fair too.

The match started out well with Kate scoring the first goal, which brought boo's from the crowd. Several bludgers were knocked her way again but she was able to avoid them easily. She was starting to get really good at it. She and her fellow Chasers started putting some of their new moves into effect and scored three more times before the other team broke their pattern.

Soon the score was tied seventy to seventy. Harry soon saw the snitch and was heading for it realizing that the American Seeker was heading for it too. Harry grabbed the snitch a second before she did and Hogwarts exploded with applause back home. They had won their third match in a row.

The next day when they went into town Harry and Kate stopped into a coffee shop and got to a computer and went online and did some research. Dumbledore sat several feet away but their computer screen was turned the opposite way so he couldn't see what they were doing.

They finally found it. Scotland, it seems, allows people to marry when their sixteen without parental permission. They printed out the paperwork and Harry hid it in his jacket. They decided to wait until they were back in the burrow before filling everything out.

* * *

Ron and Hermoine were waiting for them when they got back and they packed immediately as they were all needing to be at the Hogwarts gates to wait for Mr. Weasley to pick them up. Most people were already getting onto the carriages to head for the Hogwarts Express. People kept cheering for Harry and Kate when they passed them.

Soon they were at the gates and they were only there for a few seconds when the Knight Bus appeared and took them back to the burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

It seemed that everyone was back home at the Weasley's for the Christmas Holiday. Bill and Fleur were the first to greet everyone when they arrived.

It took about an hour before Harry and Kate finally made it upstairs to her room and started going over the paperwork they had printed off in America. When they finished the paperwork and signed everything, they wondered how they were going to get to the town to be able to mail it off. They had decided to do most of the stuff the muggle way so as to not get caught.

They had just made it downstairs when Arthur announced that he was going into town to meet the Granger's as they were spending Christmas with them again. Harry jumped at the chance given to him and went with Arthur.

Hermoine gave Kate a questioning look and Kate just shrugged her shoulders hoping that Hermoine wouldn't ask too many questions right now. She wanted to tell Hermoine, they wanted to tell everyone but they knew that now was not the right time.

Kate watched as Molly prepared for the dinner feast and knew that her aunt was still missing Percy and she wondered how long it was going to take before he realized the truth.

They had prepared the table and were just barely sitting down when Arthur and Harry came back with the Granger's. Harry winked at Kate letting her know that he was able to mail the paperwork off. Kate smiled back at him. Fred and George not knowing what the wink was for started laying into Harry.

After dinner Harry had to write a letter to his Aunt and Uncle explaining that he was going to have a letter delivered to them. Since he and Kate had to do things the hard way, they were forced to put down the address of Harry's relatives for the Registrar's office to mail the marriage schedule to. Harry tied the note to Hedwig and tried to make her feel better because he knew she wasn't too happy about having to deliver the letter to the Dursley's.

* * *

Kate heard Callie meowing early in the morning, so she was up before everyone else as she had to give Callie some food. Crookshanks made his way down soon after.

It didn't take long before everyone was up and exchanging their gifts. When everyone settled down, Bill got up to say something.

"Mum and Dad, Fleur and I have another present for you." Bill said trying to keep the smile off of his face.

Molly and Arthur looked at them trying to figure out what else they could have gotten them.

Fleur stood up next to Bill while he continued, "Well, Fleur and I well, we um, well she's pregnant." Bill finally said.

Molly started crying and hugged both of them. Arthur and everyone else congratulated Bill and Fleur. Ginny asked when she was due and Fleur advised them that the baby was due in June, which would make her three months along now.

Soon everyone who was not a parent or would be parent was outside doing different things, while the ones inside were busy talking about baby stuff. Harry and Ron were soon playing a game of chess while Hermoine and Kate started talking about Arithmacy. Charlie, Fred, and George sat down to play a game of exploding snap.

* * *

The holidays seemed to fly by and soon they were back at Hogwarts. Quidditch practice picked right back up and was as grueling as ever, as there was going to be a match on Hogwarts grounds at the end of the month.

Harry was finally starting to get suspicious because it seemed that the Slytherins appeared to back off of starting anything with Harry, but Harry didn't really have that much time to think about it with his classes and the extra quidditch practices.

Classes seemed to be getting really tough now and they had homework practically every night. Harry and Ron were complaining about this when Hermoine reminded them that they would be taking their N.E.W.T.'s at the end of this year.

* * *

The team arrived from Argentina the day before the game was to start and they were greeted personally by Dumbledore. They were brought in during dinner and they had ended up deciding to sit with the Hufflepuff table.

There was not one student in the school who was not up in the stands the very next day to watch the game.

The players took the field. Madame Hooch was again refereeing. She threw the quaffle in the air and Hogwarts had the ball. They scored the first goal of the game.

After Hogwarts was up fifty to ten, the Argentineans seemed to almost give up; they just weren't into to the game as they were in the beginning.

Soon Harry had caught the snitch and then everyone cheered.

After the game, they learned that Argentina was now out of the running for the Final Game. This had been their last chance to stay in and they lost heart at the end.

Dumbledore allowed the sixth and seventh years to accompany the Argentineans to the town. Ron and Hermoine were going, but Harry and Kate decided to stay behind. They went up to the owlery and sent Hedwig to visit the Dursley's to see if their letter had arrived.

* * *

A couple of days before they were to leave for Italy, Hedwig came back with a letter. Harry opened it and found the sealed envelope containing the marriage schedule they were waiting for along with a note from his uncle telling him that they were not a post office for his private use and that they will not do it again. Harry shrugged, he didn't care. He went and hid the letter at the bottom of his trunk.

They arrived in Italy and were greeted by Gabriela, who insisted everyone call her by her first name only. The school in Italy was about the same size as the school in Spain.

Gabriela was refereeing this match and everyone immediately got into their positions. She threw the quaffle up and Italy grabbed it first. They scored the first goal, but when Kate scored the next three things turned nasty.

Harry was sickened; they were as bad as the Slytherins. They did every rotten trick in the book, including breaking several limbs including Kate's arm. Harry seized the snitch and with great satisfaction held it up to their faces as the Hogwarts team surrounded him cheering.

Kate's arm was mended that night and the next day when they went to the city, Kate and Harry stayed very close to Dumbledore. They weren't exactly sure how sore the team from Italy was about losing that game.

The school seemed to be even more excited if that was even possible. Only one more match to win for them to definitely be in the Final. Hermoine was even starting to get real excited.

* * *

Harry and Kate were now starting to get nervous when their match against Scotland started to get closer. They needed to figure out how they were going to sneak away from Dumbledore for a couple of hours. The morning they left for Scotland Harry hid the marriage schedule in the inside pocket of his jacket.

They had been playing most of the day and they were still tied with Scotland, ninety to ninety. Harry was frantically searching for the snitch. He felt too nervous to actually be playing; he heard someone score and quickly looked down to see that his team was the one that had scored. They were ahead now.

Harry finally saw the snitch and caught it pretty easily. Everyone back at Hogwarts seemed to scream and jump with joy, they had made it. Hogwarts was in the Final.

* * *

The next day Dumbledore was about to head over to Harry and Kate when one of the Scottish teachers came over and led them away. Dumbledore seemed to want to say something, but he remained polite.

The teacher wanted to take them to see this new place in town, but Harry and Kate went into a busy market place. They soon lost him and went to get on a nearby bus.

They rode on the bus for nearly an hour before they made it to the town they needed to be in and they went and picked up a pair of rings in a local jewelry store. It was a good hour before they finally made it to the registrar's office.

Harry and Kate had all the paperwork they needed and gave them their marriage schedule. They had a civil ceremony and two witnesses were provided for them. Harry promised Kate that next year they would have a real wedding.

They said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife. Harry brought Kate to him and kissed his bride.

They signed the marriage certificate as well as the witnesses and it was filed right then and there with the registrar's office and a filed copy was given to Harry and Kate.

Harry and Kate made it back to town a little over an hour later; they didn't want to be gone too long. They didn't want Dumbledore to get even more worried than he probably already was at the moment.

Harry and Kate were sitting at a small cafe when he approached them and scolded them for running off from their teacher. That was apparently all he thought they had done because he didn't say anything further on the subject and sat down with them.

* * *

They arrived back at school and partook in the greatest party ever. The whole school was on a high. They were in the Final. Harry and Kate seemed to have been congratulated by every single student in the school, except for the Slytherins who were exceptionally quite.

Harry didn't like that. There was something going on and he didn't know what. Malfoy almost seemed surprised to see him back.

Harry and Kate thought that they might get a break from quidditch practice for a month seeing as how they didn't have to play anyone for two months, but they were wrong. Madame Hooch just thought that this gave them extra time to practice.

Harry and Kate started to breathe easier by mid April when they were for sure that their little get away hadn't been found out. They had been married for a month on the eleventh of April and they hadn't even been able to do anything to celebrate it.

Now it was the seventeenth and the rest of the school was inside watching the next quidditch match. Harry and Kate brought their food outside and sat down to eat alone under one of the large trees.

They were outside sitting on the lawn talking about Auror training after school was over when Ron and Hermoine came out. Ron told them that Russia had beaten France, who had won every came after losing to Hogwarts, so the next big game would be Russia against America and whoever won that game was who they would be playing against in the Final.

Soon Neville and Ginny joined them and told them that Malfoy and his gang got up during the middle of the game and left.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's up to." Ron said. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders, no one had any clue.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day on the morning of the tenth of May. Everyone slowly came down to breakfast. Soon all the morning mail started arriving and Errol dropped in front of Ron almost knocking over his drink. Ron hastily took the letter from Errol. He opened the letter and when he finished reading he almost had an astonished look on his face.

"What is it?" Kate asked, wondering what could put that look on her cousin's face.

Ron handed the letter to Kate and everyone including Ginny and Neville leaned in.

"Let everyone know that Fleur had her baby early, and she delivered yesterday afternoon. She had a healthy baby boy. Bill and Fleur have named him Nicolas Guillaume Weasley. He has strawberry blond hair, can you believe that? Give everyone my love," Kate read.

"I'm an uncle!" Ron said.

Everyone smiled at him. It was a turning out to be a good morning.

* * *

Soon the match between Russia and America approached and Harry and Kate decided to watch this game. It was close to the end of May and the weather was starting to get warm. Everyone watched silently as the game started.

This was the first time Harry and Kate watched the game this way and they found it quite funny. They soon though, were into the game as any other.

The Russians had barely beaten the Americans. The Americans had been up one hundred and forty points, but the Russian seeker had caught the snitch first and won the game. So that was it, they were playing Russia in the Final.

Everyone weren't sure yet how to take the news, they hadn't played Russia before and they had beat America once already. Madame Hooch increased practices until a week before the N.E.W.T. finals were to be given, so the students could study as hard as possible.

* * *

The House team had taken their finals early so they were in the dining hall while the other students were taking theirs. The doors opened and everyone looked up to see many families coming in, soon Harry and Kate saw the Weasley clan.

Dumbledore explained to everyone that the families of the house team were going to be here with the other students so they could watch. Fred, George, and Charlie had come. Molly explained that Bill and Fleur had stayed behind, but they understood why. Molly started pulling out pictures of Nicolas.

While they were looking at pictures Professor Truman came in with a strange looking girl and took her to see Professor Dumbledore and then the three of them headed into the back room behind the dining hall. Harry and Kate looked at each other and wondered what was up.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore walked into the other room, "So Everett what is so important?"

"Headmaster, I believe this lady has something she needs to tell you." Everett Truman plainly stated.

Dumbledore looked closer at the young lady and then he recognized her. "You're Samantha, Mathilda's daughter aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

She shook her head yes.

"We all thought you to be dead, what happened?" Dumbledore asked further.

"I was almost killed the night my mother was murdered, but I escaped through a secret passage in our house and I have remained hidden all these years, but I read the paper today and saw two names I remembered in a reading from my mother, the boy who defeated 'He who must not be named' and Kate Davison." Samantha said urgently.

Dumbledore let her continue.

* * *

Dumbledore came out of the room with a solemn look on his face, but he promptly gathered all the students from the house team to start their journey to Ireland.

After they left the other students started to come in for dinner. Ron and Ginny were surprised to see their family there. Ron and Hermoine went and sat down with Ron's family and Ginny brought Neville over and introduced him to her parents as her boyfriend.

The House Team arrived in Ireland and they were greeted by the Headmaster there. Even though Ireland was not playing they were happy to be hosting the event. The Irish school, Harry and Kate found out, was even smaller than France and Spain's.

Russia arrived not too long afterwards and the two teams were introduced to each other. They all proceeded to the small dining hall to eat dinner together.

* * *

Everyone back at Hogwarts was sitting in the dining hall. The Weasley family was all excited about the game. Soon the 'window' lit up and they were shown the field.

The game started off as usual, Kate scored their first goal. Soon Hogwarts was way ahead but Harry kept his eye out for the snitch and watched the Russian seeker as well, this was how they won the last game. They let the other team get so far ahead that they got cocky and then stole the win out from under them.

Hogwarts was up one hundred ten to forty and Harry and his opponent seemed to spot the snitch at the same time. They both dived for it; everyone else seemed to stop to watch them. The Russian seeker tried to throw him off balance by hitting him but Harry didn't budge, he was determined to get there first.

Harry's fingers slid over the snitch just as the other seeker grabbed for it too. Everyone cheered; the sound from the stands and back at Hogwarts was enough so that people wouldn't be able to hear for a week afterwards. Hogwarts had won the first ever International School Quidditch Competition.

* * *

All the attention was focused on Harry. Kate was standing in the background as Harry was hoisted onto people's shoulders. She almost didn't see the person that came up behind her.

Molly seemed to notice this on the screen and tried to yell at the people to help her, but of course the people there couldn't hear her.

They watched as Kate brought her foot down hard on her foe's toes and he released her for a second, he grabbed her arm and she swung around and hit him across the face with the palm of her free hand.

He wiped his platinum blond hair away from his face which was catching in the blood. He grabbed her hand and turned it over and smiled at the sight of her rings. Kate was about to scream for help when he held out his wand and stunned her. She fell to the ground out cold.

Harry looked for Kate and when he saw someone with familiar blond hair carrying her off the field, Harry made a run for it and followed. He made it out of the crowd rather easily and was stunned as he turned around the corner.

Two other death eaters picked him up and they walked off the school grounds and disapparated with them.

Dumbledore who had seen Harry run off the field tried to follow but he was too late, he got there just in time to see the death eaters disapparate with Harry and Kate.

Before Harry had left the field McGonagall has whispered something to the screen and it seemed to follow Harry and Kate as they were deposited into a dungeon room and left there for a while, until they regained consciousness.

* * *

**A/N : **Another cliffhanger for you!:) Hope this chapter was okay! Let me know what you think:) Thank you to anyone that has reviewed - I really do appreaciate it!!:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Dumbledore was soon back at the school and was happy at the brilliance of Professor McGonagall's idea. He sent an owl to contact others in the Order and watched the screen in some hope of recognizing where Harry and Kate were.

Everyone watched as Harry and Kate started to wake up.

Kate stirred first and turned to find Harry next to her. She crawled over to him as he started to sit up. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

Harry nodded yes. He stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

They realized immediately that their wands had been taken and so they were essentially helpless. They rummaged the room to look for anything that they could use as a weapon, but they couldn't find anything at all. It was very barren.

Soon the door opened and Lucius Malfoy along with two other death eaters came strolling in. Their lifted their wands up. "You two, come on!" Malfoy motioned for them to go into the hall.

Harry took Kate's hand and they walked out into the hall. Malfoy then motioned for them to climb the stairs. As they entered the hall, they realized that they were in a very old house; in fact Harry recognized the house as the one he was at when Cedric died when he had looked out the window into the backyard.

They eventually made their way into the study where Malfoy told them to sit down. They sat down on the dusty, rarely used couch. Lucius Malfoy and his group then left the room and locked the doors behind them leaving Harry and Kate on their own.

Harry and Kate immediately got up and tried the windows. Kate picked up a figurine and threw it against the window, but the window didn't break. "There must be an impervious spell on it." she said.

* * *

At the same time Harry and Kate were trying to break out, Dumbledore recognized where they were and left the school, with Arthur following him. Charlie took his father's spot and comforted his mother.

Harry and Kate had no choice but to wait. Soon about five death eaters came back into the room. They separated Harry and Kate, sitting Harry down in a chair in the corner and Kate on the couch.

Malfoy started saying something but Harry wasn't really listening. One of the other death eaters was sitting next to Kate on the couch. He was running his finger along the outside of her thigh and she tried to move away from his touch.

Harry started to get up but the two death eaters next to him pushed him back down into the seat.

"She's a pretty little thing." the death eater said.

Harry learned that his name was Dysert when Malfoy told him to lay off. Dysert tried to touch her again this time being a little bit bolder turning her head to him so he could kiss her. Kate pushed him back before he could and she tried to get up.

Harry got up but was being held back by the death eaters although they were having a hard time holding him back.

Dysert grabbed at Kate and they fell to the floor together with Dysert lying on top of her.

Molly and the rest of the Weasley's wanted to do something but what could they do but watch from the confines of the school.

Dysert was holding Kate's hands above her head and ran his free hand over her body. Kate squirmed under him trying to free her hands. "You keep moving like that and I might just have to have a bit more fun with you," Dysert stated turning to look at Harry who was yelling at him to let her go, "I think I might let Harry watch, what do you think about that?" Dysert asked looking back down at her.

Malfoy had finally had enough and pulled Dysert off of Kate. "Mind your manners Dysert, you're messing with someone's wife."

Everyone back at Hogwarts almost chocked, he couldn't have possibly meant what he had said.

Harry was pushed back into his chair as Kate got up and sat back down on the furthest end of couch.

Malfoy told Dysert to go stand over near the door and he walked over to Kate and grabbed her hand and turned her rings around. "Why are you hiding these? I am surprised though to know that Potter here could afford something even remotely like this." Malfoy said grinning at Harry.

Harry glared back at him.

"What business is it of yours?" Kate demanded of him.

Malfoy turned his attention back to her and just smiled.

Molly wasn't sure whether she could believe her ears. She looked at Ron and Hermoine for proof but they seemed to be somewhat surprised too.

Hermoine said "I guess I can't be one hundred percent surprised, I could have guessed this would be coming sooner or later."

Ron and Hermoine looked hurt at being out of the loop on this particular secret.

Everyone's attention was back on the 'window' when Voldemort walked into the room and several students screamed.

"So we are finally to the end at last." Voldemort said as he walked in.

Kate and Harry recognized one of the death eaters that walked in with him. It was one of the teachers from Scotland that was supposed to be their chaperone.

Voldemort knew who they were looking at. "Ah yes, I remember you've met one of my newest members before." Voldemort said pleased.

Harry then knew why Draco was so surprised to see him back after their trip to Scotland and that's why the teacher had tried to get them to go to that new place.

Voldemort pulled out his wand and told Lucius to give Kate back hers.

Kate grabbed her wand not knowing if this was a trick or not. She stood up facing this man that hated her husband.

"Now Mrs. Potter if you please, we are going to duel." Voldemort said with an evil grin.

Harry's heart stopped beating for a second. "Voldemort, it's me you want not her, let her go!" Harry demanded.

Voldemort smiled a nasty smile at Harry.

Harry was fighting the death eaters' grips at this time; there were three of them holding him back now.

Kate had no intention of leaving Harry behind as Harry was screaming for her to run.

Voldemort lifted his wand and she lifted hers.

"Kate, NO!!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort yelled "Crucio" and Kate fell to the floor screaming.

Everyone back at Hogwarts cringed at her scream. Molly almost didn't want to watch what was going to happen, but she was too stricken to move. Everyone seemed to be that way.

Harry seemed to have stopped breathing; he couldn't bear hearing her scream like that.

Kate stood back up and pointed her wand back at Voldemort but he had already shouted "Crucio!" again and she was back on the floor screaming in pain.

Harry was struggling against the arms holding him in place.

Kate got back up again, but before she could even lift her arm, Voldemort shouted again and she fell back to the floor screaming in more pain.

Voldemort laughed and Harry was infuriated.

Kate crawled back up and sat on the floor on her knees trying to get the strength to get back up again.

"I am surprised at you Kate; most people are groveling for my mercy by now." Voldemort stated.

Kate just glared at him.

"Look at Harry, Kate" Voldemort asked.

Kate turned her face to look at Harry.

"Do you love him enough to die for him?" Voldemort demanded to know.

Kate continued to stare at Harry, a tear slowly trickled down her pale cheek. "Yes!" Kate stated and stood back up to face Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled evilly. He yelled "Crucio!" again and Kate once again fell back to the floor screaming. She couldn't get back up this time.

Harry finally broke free and ran between Voldemort and Kate.

Voldemort laughed. "So young Harry, think you can save her life. She will die tonight one way or another." Voldemort stated and then told Malfoy to give Harry back his wand. "I will give you a fighting chance Potter, more than I gave your parents." Voldemort said chuckling.

Malfoy threw Harry his wand and Harry caught it without even blinking.

"So Harry I give you a choice, you can step aside and let me finish what I started with Kate or you can die first?" Voldemort asked.

"I will die before I let you touch her." Harry stated boldly.

Voldemort laughed. "So be it."

They lifted up their wands to each other, but something strange was happening. Kate looked at Harry and she could see his aura, she wondered what was going on. She looked at herself and she could see hers as well. She knelt up onto her knees and she felt this overwhelming urge to touch Harry and as she did she felt this power surge through her and into Harry.

Harry gasped as he felt it too. He held his wand even more determined towards his adversary.

Voldemort smile seemed to fall from his face. "What are you doing?" He demanded to know.

Harry had never felt so powerful in his life. He moved his wand to Voldemort and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" A powerful flashing green light erupted from his wand and hit Voldemort squarely in the chest. He fell over and hit the ground and didn't move.

Kate fell back to the floor behind Harry. Harry kept his wand still on Voldemort, not knowing if he was dead or not.

At that moment the Order came bursting into the room. Several of the death eaters attempted to fight and in the scuffle some of the death eaters disapparated with Voldemort's body.

Harry bent down to check on Kate, she was okay, but could barely move. Harry sat and stayed with her as the others defeated the death eaters and tied them up with rope that emitted from their wands.

Dumbledore and Arthur came over and checked on them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well I believe that the prophecy was at work here tonight along with some very old magic as well." Dumbledore said very happy that they were still alive.

Harry looked at him to continue.

Dumbledore looked at Kate; she shook her head letting him know that she never told Harry that Voldemort wanted to kill her.

Dumbledore explained, "Harry, you and Kate are soul mates."

Harry just stared back at Dumbledore; this was not news to him.

Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort knew of only part of a prophecy that said that if he killed the person you loved he could break you."

Harry felt sick to his stomach, that had nearly happened tonight, but something else had happened. He was about to ask but Dumbledore continued speaking.

"There was a third part to the prophecy that several people knew about but no one knew what it had said, but then before the match you saw Professor Truman bring someone to me, it was the daughter of the woman who had made the prophecy and she alone knew what the third part was and she finally told someone, me. The third part stated that you two were soul mates and joined together in life and death their power can be increased and that basically they can then turn evil around for the greater good." Dumbledore explained.

Harry wasn't sure what that exactly meant.

Dumbledore asked what had happened before they arrived and Harry told him. Kate was now sitting up holding on to Harry to keep her seated position.

"When Voldemort asked if you were prepared to die for each other that joined you two in the face of death, and I will assume that when you disappeared in Scotland you must have done something that joined you together in life?" Dumbledore questioned.

Harry nodded and told him that he and Kate had gotten married.

Dumbledore nodded his head in acknowledgement, "Then Voldemort sealed his own fate by joining you in death. Soul Mates are a very rare thing Harry, extremely rare. When soul mates are joined like that the purest magic presents itself and when Kate touched you she transferred some of her power to you, which is what made you feel more powerful. And I don't doubt that at that moment you were the most powerful wizard ever."

Harry sat there amazed. Kate touched his leg and Harry grabbed her hand and held it in his. "Is he dead?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know Harry, Voldemort had so much magic tied into making him immortal that I'm not one hundred percent sure he could ever really die." Dumbledore replied honestly.

Arthur and Harry helped Kate up and Arthur took them outside as Dumbledore called for the Ministry of Magic.

McGonagall waved her wand and the 'window' disappeared much to the dismay of everyone in the hall. She then sent all the students to bed except for the Weasley's, Hermoine, and Neville. They all waited in the hall for Harry and Kate to be brought back.

"Do you think he's really gone?" Ron asked.

"Let's hope so" Charlie replied.

* * *

Finally everything was wrapped up at Voldemort's father's house and the Ministry didn't question Harry and Kate for too long. Dumbledore then created a port key and sent them back with Arthur to the school while he stayed behind to work with the Ministry.

When Harry and Kate walked into the dining hall they were immediately surrounded. Molly hugged the both of them so tightly they could barely breathe. She let them go and then started scolding them for many things including getting married while still in school.

Arthur calmed her down. "Molly look at it this way, if they hadn't of done it, they might not be alive right now."

Molly stopped and then hugged Harry and Kate again thankful that they were safe now.

They all walked with Harry and Kate to the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey wanted to watch over them. They had been through an extraordinary ordeal and she wanted to make sure they were okay. They all left them to Madame Pomfrey's care and went back to the Gryffindor tower where everyone finally went to bed.

Harry crawled into the same bed as Kate which was a nice feat as the beds were so small, but they slept on their sides with Harry's arm over her.

Dumbledore came in to check up on them early in the morning and he wasn't surprised to see them sleeping in the same bed. He left feeling more relieved now than he had felt in a long time.

* * *

Harry and Kate skipped breakfast. They had met with Dumbledore earlier in the morning and he had told them that the Auror's had decided that instead of putting them through the regular training they would like to just test them right away. They felt that they could pass it easily.

Harry and Kate needed to pass the Apparation test as soon as possible too, because they needed more Auror's as several riots kept breaking out and they needed to try and round up as many of the death eaters as possible. There was a lot of work to be done.

McGonagall came in and wished them good luck with everything. Harry and Kate thanked her.

The Weasley's and Hermoine were already waiting for them outside when Harry and Kate came out and they all headed down the drive to meet the Knight Bus. They had decided to leave early before the rest of the students came out to leave for the Hogwarts Express.

Harry, Kate, Hermoine and Ron turned to look back at Hogwarts for the last time as their school. They boarded the bus and were soon back at the burrow.

* * *

After a couple of days Harry and Kate were feeling back to normal and Fred and George seemed to notice this as they started to joke with them. Harry and Kate laughed and started to feel a lot better.

Ron and Hermoine were upset with them and Harry and Kate apologized for not letting them know about them getting married, but promised that on March eleventh, their first anniversary, they would get married again and that they were the first people invited and that seemed to make them feel better since they decided to forgive Harry and Kate for deceiving them and they were then all back to their jovial selves.

* * *

**A/N : **Well, there it is - the next chapter is kind of basically like an epilogue of sorts. Let me know what you think!!:) Thanks!!:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Harry Potter.

**Warnings: **This centers around Harry and my own character.

**Pairings: **Mainly HarryxOC, RonxHermoine

**A/N:** I wrote the majority of this story back before book six came out – the original is still on another website – but I went back over to it today and realized that I could do so much better – so here is my attempt. This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**New to Hogwarts**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Hermoine had told her parents that she needed to stay with the Weasley's for the summer so she could try and find a job with the Ministry. All four of them practiced the first part of summer and pased their apparation tests with relative ease.

Harry and Kate then had their Auror test which of course they passed as well. They were to start immediately.

Hermoine received the job she had wanted as did Ron; they all met for lunch on a constant basis.

Harry and Kate were surprised to see Draco at the Ministry one day and he happily informed them that he was working for the Minister of Magic himself. None of them could hardly believe it.

It was soon September and Ginny went back for her final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Kate were being sent on their first mission abroad. They were following a lead on the death eater named Bromefield and he had last been seen in Africa.

Everyone came over for dinner the night before they were to leave to wish them good hunting. Bill and Fleur arrived with Nicolas who was now four months old. He looked like Bill but with a mixture of their hair. Harry and Kate invited Neville over as well and he felt a little out place at first without Ginny there, but the Weasley's made him feel welcome. Neville was now working on a teaching certificate as he hoped to replace Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher, who was retiring after this year.

Soon everyone had either left or went to bed as it was already getting rather late. In the morning, Molly hugged Harry and Kate good-bye as they left for Africa. She wasn't quite sure of what to make of their choice in career.

* * *

The first morning there Harry and Kate were amazed at how different everything was. They were having a hard time getting anyone to tell them anything. They had soon been there several days and they still couldn't find anything.

They were sitting in a pub watching everyone when the person they were looking for suddenly walked in. Kate and Harry couldn't believe their luck. They chased him down a back alleyway where they cornered him. He laughed at them madly. He pointed his wand at them but Harry beat him to it and stunned him. He bound Bromefield's hands and legs and apparated back to their room with him and packed all their stuff. They were soon ready and apparated back to London.

Everyone back at the Ministry couldn't believe their eyes. They did not really expect them to be so successful on their first mission. They took Bromefield from them and then they processed all the paperwork. Harry and Kate couldn't believe all the paperwork that was involved with their job.

* * *

They went home and everyone was surprised to see them back so soon. After dinner Harry and Kate made their way back up to Kate's room, they talked for a while and they felt that it was time for them to get a place of their own.

The next morning, they found a small house to rent in the village near the burrow. They realized it wasn't that far from the Weasley's but it was their own place.

Molly seemed reluctant to let them go but Arthur told her that they were over eighteen and could do what they wanted. Arthur helped them to take their stuff to town because once they got too close they would have to carry everything the muggle way.

The house was only a two bedroom with one bath, and it was small, but it was theirs. After they brought in all their stuff, they went into town and bought furniture sets. Kate had a small fortune left to her from her parents which she could only access a little bit at a time until she was eighteen.

The furniture was not the expensive kind; it was more the kind that most first time buyers purchase. They had a beige couch and a rug to cover the hard wood floor which Molly had magically scrubbed clean while they were out. They bought one television set so they would be able to keep up with stuff in the muggle world; they also bought a bed and several small end tables, a coffee table, and a small dining table and a bed for the spare room. They also bought dishes and many other items for the kitchen. It was sparse but Harry and Kate didn't care.

Molly wanted to stay with them for a while to make sure they were settled in, but Arthur finally was able to get her to leave and then they were really alone for the first time.

* * *

Harry and Kate had made it home late the previous night, so they didn't make it over to the burrow until noon. Ginny had made it home for the holidays and was the first to greet them as they walked in.

Ron had invited Hermoine's parents over for Christmas and during dinner; Ron did something that was unexpected as he was usually not one to like the spotlight on him. He proposed to Hermoine, who readily accepted. Everyone congratulated them.

This night they were the center of attention. Fred and George were being nice and didn't pick on him, too much anyway.

Bill and Fleur finally arrived. Molly went over and took Nicolas from them and told them Ron's news. Bill was astonished and congratulated them. Christmas seemed to flash by quickly and soon everyone was back at work.

* * *

Soon it was March and Harry and Kate renewed their vows, this time with a priest. Kate had asked Arthur to walk her down the aisle and he was honored. Kate and Hermoine went out shopping most of the time in the week preceeding the formal wedding.

It was not going to be an extravagant wedding. Kate found a simple but elegant white silk wedding dress. Hermoine was the maid of honor and Ron was the best man. Ginny was given special permission to leave school to attend as seeing that several of the teachers would be in attendance. Ginny had arrived with them.

Harry had invited the Dursley's but really didn't expect them to show up and was surprised when they did; he figured that someone must have made them attend. They had ended up sitting in the back away from everyone else.

Arthur walked Kate down the aisle and handed her over to Harry when he reached the end. He moved to sit with his wife and watched as Harry and Kate said their vows. Harry and Kate were then pronounced husband and wife again.

Everyone rose from their seats and clapped wishing Harry and Kate well. Everyone went back to the burrow afterwards and had a grand dinner. The Dursley's of course did not attend this; they left for home almost as soon as Harry had kissed Kate.

* * *

Soon it was Nicolas's first birthday and Kate and Harry had just made it back from another trip to Asia. They had been tracking Lucius Malfoy but he had eluded them once again.

They all watched as Nicolas ran around the backyard. He wasn't talking yet, but he was definitely running. Molly was overjoyed and often offered to babysit for Bill and Fleur.

Fleur's parents had only stayed for a little while because they were sticklers about work and had to be at work early the next day. The rest of them could tell that Fleur was disappointed and did what they could to cheer her up afterwards.

Hermoine was talking about some new law she was working on trying to get passed. Harry and Kate, after a while, bid everyone good night and left for home and almost fell instantly asleep.

* * *

It was soon November and this time Ron and Hermoine were the ones getting married. Harry was the best man this time and Kate was now the maid of honor.

The wedding was a small one just like Harry & Kate's. Hermoine wore a very beautiful white strapless dress. Hermoine's dad walked her down the aisle to a very nervous Ron. Harry and Kate smiled as they stood next to Ron and Hermoine exchanging their vows. They all celebrated back at the burrow again.

Ron and Hermoine had ended up renting a house just down the street from Harry and Kate. Ginny was now working on her teaching certificate as she planned to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position next year as Professor Truman was quitting after this year. He was tired of all the germs that the students seemed to leave behind.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Ron and Hermoine were over at Harry and Kate's having dinner. They couldn't believe that in the coming year they would all be turning twenty. They also talked about Bill and Fleur who were expecting their second child in June. It seemed as though time was flying by.

It was soon Ron and Hermoine's first year anniversary and everyone was back at the burrow. Ginny and Neville were teaching at Hogwart's so they were not there to join in the festivities. There were rumors that they were getting married, but they wouldn't know for sure until Ginny came to visit next month for Christmas.

Fred and George had married the Diggory sister's two months ago much to Molly's pleasure. She thought they would never settle down, but she didn't plan on the girls being just like Fred and George.

Bill had left two weeks ago on an assignment for Gringotts and Fleur was staying with Molly and Arthur who were helping her with Nicolas and the baby, Henri Alain. Nicolas was talking like a storm and no one seemed to be able to get him to stay quiet. Fred and George finally jokingly sealed his mouth shut. Fleur fixed it but then jinxed them to dance with each other. They danced with each other for most of the night until Fleur finally felt they had had enough and released them. Molly said she should have left them like that for at least a month.

* * *

It was the beginning of July and Harry was going to be turning twenty one soon. Ron and Hermoine were over again and they were laughing at a rumor they heard that Draco had married a young girl named Cynthia Nolan, who had been in Hufflepuff during school.

They figured that the only reason Malfoy had married her, if the rumor was true, is that she had gotten herself pregnant and his mother had made him marry her. They felt kind of bad for her, as they knew that Malfoy more than likely did not love her and had just been using her.

Charlie himself had finally settled down and married a girl he worked with in Romania, named Amelia, back in April.

They had heard through the grapevine that Percy had married Penelope in January, but he was still not on speaking terms with his parents.

They were currently talking about Ginny's upcoming wedding to Neville in a week when an owl arrived for Harry and Kate. Harry took off the note and read it; it seemed they had a new assignment to start in a week, almost right after Ginny's wedding. They were after Dysert. Harry didn't want Kate to go after what he had tried to do to her, but she wasn't going to let Harry leave her behind.

Harry and Kate watched as Ginny and Neville exchanged wedding vows. Neville's grandmother looked extremely happy as if she thought Neville might never find anyone.

* * *

After the wedding Harry and Kate congratulated them and then had to leave for their assignment. They disapparated and then apparated in America where Dysert was rumored to be. They immediately started going to all the places where Dysert was sited at and questioned people.

They soon found a couple of people that recognized his picture; he was now apparently going by the name Keller. Harry and Kate arrived at the place that those people had pointed out to them but quickly realized that he had not been there in a while.

They had just made it back to their room when Kate started getting sick. Harry tried to help her but she didn't want any at the moment. She crawled her way into bed and fell promptly to sleep.

Kate was still not feeling good the next morning. She told Harry that she must have eaten some bad food.

Harry could understand; where they had eaten at yesterday was not particularly a nice part of town. He left for the day and had returned not having gotten any farther than when he had left that morning.

Kate was still in bed and Harry was starting to get worried. He tried to make her to go home to get some rest, but she refused, she was not going to leave Harry out there alone.

The next day Kate forced herself out of bed and went out with Harry. They were about to give up when Harry spotted something suspicious out of the corner of his eye. He told Kate to wait here for a second while he went and checked it out.

When Harry left, someone grabbed Kate and dragged her into the empty warehouse. She was able to break free and when she swung her wand around her assailant knocked it out of her hand and it flew across the room.

Kate looked into the face of Dysert as he threw her against the wall. Kate started feeling woozy. She tried to push him off as he tried to fondle her.

"Kate my pretty one, I am going to finish what I started that night a little over three years ago." Dysert threatened.

Kate started to scream but he hit her and she fell to the floor. She got back up and he pushed her into the wall again. If he did that again she knew she was going to get sick. She felt him start to put his hand under her shirt when Harry came rushing in.

Dysert turned around with Kate and used her as a shield. "Put your wand on the ground Potter or I break her pretty little neck!" Dysert demanded.

Harry looked at Kate who looked like she was about to pass out. Harry put his wand on the ground and Dysert started to move with Kate towards the door. Harry was not going to let him leave with Kate; God knows what he would do to her.

When Dysert got close enough Harry leapt at him. They all went down to the ground. Kate rolled over and out of the way. The two men struggled and Harry punched Dysert until he was out cold.

Harry went over and checked on Kate and then grabbed their wands. They disapparated with Dysert and apparated back in London. The Ministry was very pleased with Dysert's capture.

Harry then proceeded to take Kate over to St. Mungos and when they assured him that she was okay, he went back to their room in America and grabbed all their stuff.

Harry arrived back at St. Mungos the next morning and went in to sit with Kate, he ended up next to her on the bed. "How're you doing?" Harry asked while kissing her good morning.

"I'm doing fine. I have something to tell you before people start showing up because I'm sure by now that Aunt Molly knows that I'm here." Kate said.

Harry chuckled and knew that she was probably right.

"Harry, I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to go ahead and just say it, I'm pregnant." Kate said staring into his eyes.

It took a second for it to sink in. "Are you sure?" Harry asked smiling now.

She smiled back and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry was so happy; he was going to be a father. And sure enough, a few minutes later Molly came in.

* * *

It was now the middle of September and Kate was now four months along. Everyone was over at the burrow celebrating Hermoine's twenty first birthday and a promotion she received at work. Ron was doing well too as he had gotten a promotion about a month ago. Hermoine's parents were very happy that she was doing so well, they were never quite sure what kind of job she could have as they still didn't know a great deal about the wizarding world.

Bill had agreed to help Harry and Kate buy a house; they needed to transfer money from Gringotts into a muggle bank. They had found one they liked not too far from where they lived now and it had more land and so more privacy, should anything strange happen, like Fred and George playing a practical joke.

They heard about what they had done to Ron who had had a hard time explaining it to his landlord, but was eventually able to get out of it.

Kate was now on desk duty and she hated it, she missed all the adventures she normally went on. She didn't like being told she couldn't do something.

* * *

A couple of days later, Hermoine told Kate that she was pregnant during lunch. Kate was so happy for her and Ron and they talked about their kids growing up together.

Hermoine and Ron had ended up buying a house right next door to Harry and Kate so they were constantly going back and forth visiting each other.

A week later Kate was testifying at Dysert's hearing and Harry was gone on another hunting trip for Lucius Malfoy. She was waiting outside to find out what the verdict was as she wanted to know right away if he was going to Azkaban.

Two of the Ministry Law Enforcement officials came out with Dysert, his hands magically bound together. He smiled sadistically at her, "You may have gotten me thrown in Azkaban, but I know some people that would love to know the condition you're in." Dysert said looking down at her expanding stomach.

Kate went to hit him but one of the officials stopped her. Kate glowered at Dysert as they led him away laughing.

* * *

It was soon Christmas and Kate was now seven months along and Hermoine was currently at five months. Ginny and Neville were back for the holiday, and his grandmother and Hermoine's parents were at the burrow as well.

Kate and Hermoine ended up getting a lot of baby stuff for Christmas which they gratefully took. Hermoine's parents seemed to still be struggling a little with the fact that she was having a baby. Harry and Kate thought that they probably had wanted her to get a little farther in her career before she started having children, but they noticed that they were slowly starting to come around.

Harry had his hand on Kate's stomach when he felt the baby kick him. He was amazed. He had been away since Kate was four months, before she had testified, and he had made it back just yesterday. They didn't have any luck in catching Lucius Malfoy, but that was to be expected.

Fred and George made a joke asking if Harry and Kate had been to see any seers lately. Harry and Kate didn't think it was very funny. They had no plans to be anywhere near a seer, they didn't want to hear of any evil power rising or anything of that nature.

The next day Ron and Hermoine were over at Harry and Kate's and they were catching Harry up on all the baby stuff since he had been gone for three months, he felt a little jealous of them having been here with Kate.

Harry was constantly touching Kate's stomach, he was amazed at the life that was growing in there. Ron and Hermoine helped them set up the baby's room as Kate had waited until Harry got back to set it up.

* * *

Soon it was starting to get close to the end of February, Kate was miserable. The baby was a week late. It was early in the morning of the twenty-first and Kate was outside watching the sun rise. Kate was about to get up to head back inside when her water suddenly broke and a spasming pain hit her and she fell onto her knees on the ground, she tried to breathe through it.

Kate looked at Callie who had been sitting near her, pleading for help. Callie seemed to have understood and went inside. Harry came out a couple of minutes later and helped her inside.

Kate lay on the floor. Harry was trying to get them to the hospital, when he realized they weren't going to make it, he yelled at Hedwig to go and get help. She took off and so did Callie.

Soon Ron and Hermoine were over. Hermoine went and held Kate's hand and helped her to breathe through the contractions. Hermoine was starting to get scared watching the pain that Kate was going through; she didn't want to go through that.

They didn't have much time to wait for anyone else, the baby was coming and Harry had to deliver his son with Ron getting whatever he needed. Kate cried and yelled as she pushed her son out into Harry's waiting hands and she cried when he handed their son to her.

Soon Molly and Arthur came rushing in and helped with the afterbirth. After a bit they were able to move Kate and the baby to the bedroom and then they cleaned everything up.

A healer had finally arrived and looked the baby over and was preparing the birth certificate. "So what are you naming him?" he asked.

"Jack Alexander Potter." Harry and Kate answered together.

Harry watched as Kate nursed their son. He wished his parents could be here to see his son. Harry thought of all the things he had ever done, creating Jack with the woman he loved had to be the greatest.

* * *

During the next week, Harry and Kate had gotten used to waking up at all hours of the night. Jack was now a week old and Hermoine and Ron came over just about every day and fixed dinner for them. Hermoine felt like she was learning more from Kate, than any class she took on parenting.

Of course, those classes were with a muggle school, but Hermoine believed in being prepared.

Kate was holding Jack who was asleep. She almost hated to put him down. He seemed so fragile. Of course he was only a newborn, but she wanted to protect him.

Hermoine and Ron couldn't wait for their baby to come. Harry still felt such amazement over his son. He couldn't believe that he was actually a father.

* * *

It was soon the end of April, Hermione and Ron were just returning from the hospital. They had been smart and stayed in London the last week of Hermoine's pregnancy. Their son Nathaniel Ronald Weasley, nicknamed Nate, was born on April twenty-second.

Harry and Kate came over with Jack to see the new baby. Ron looked so happily amazed over his son. He held him so gently. Hermione was lying on the couch, still sore from the delivery. Kate had warned her about the pain after delivery.

Harry was holding Jack who was now two months old. He was cooing happily in his father's arms. Harry and Kate were still in awe over their own son. It was still so new to them.

Molly and Arthur were soon over and Molly had some pictures made. She was so taken with her grandchildren. Even though Kate was her niece, she considered Jack one of her grandchildren.

Kate was due to go back to work at the beginning of May and Molly was going to be watching Jack during the day and she was absolutely thrilled.

* * *

It was soon Christmas again and Jack was now ten months old and almost walking. Harry was starting to get a little nervous, Jack was almost at the age Harry was when his parents were killed and he didn't want his son to suffer the same fate. Harry had taken to putting different kind of spells on the house to help hide them.

Ginny was now pregnant and was due the beginning of July. Neville's grandmother seemed more excited than even Ginny and Neville, who were indeed excited about it.

Dumbledore made a surprise visit to everyone and Jack made his way over to him. Dumbledore picked him up and said, "Harry, I can't believe it, but Jack looks exactly like you except for his mother's eyes. I wonder if that's a trait that runs in you family."

Harry laughed and watched when as soon as Jack started to cry, Kate went over to get him from Dumbledore and comfort him.

Harry and Dumbledore went to talk in private and Harry expressed his concerns about where all the death eaters were hiding and why they were keeping so quiet.

* * *

Next Christmas came quickly and everyone of course was back at the burrow. Ginny had gone into labor early and had delivered her baby in late June at Hogwarts, which was especially funny to everyone else. Ginny and Neville had named their son Clayton Neville Longbottom.

Kate was pregnant again, she was six months along now and Hermoine was pregnant as well, she was currently four months along.

Jack was almost two and Harry had to watch where he was stepping because Jack would be right under him. Jack, sure enough, was the spitting image of Harry, but with blue eyes like Kate's and everyone remembered what Dumbledore had said and joked about it.

Ron's son Nate was more of a momma's boy and constantly wanted Hermoine to hold him.

Kate and Harry had just finished the baby's room, moving all of Jack's old furniture in there and giving Jack a toddler's bed and other furniture for a little boy instead of a baby. Jack liked to touch Kate's tummy and feel the baby kick. Harry and Kate loved to see the excitement on his face when he felt the baby kick him. Harry was beyond happy.

* * *

It was a little over three years later; it was Harry's son Jack's fifth birthday. Harry was outside with Jack and his other son, Ian Harry, who would be three next month on March twelfth.

Ron was over with his sons Nate, who would be five in April and Kevin Arthur, who would be three on May eighth. Hermoine and Kate were inside setting everything up for the kids.

Harry couldn't wait, in six years he would be sending his son Jack off to Hogwarts, but then he could wait because they seemed to be growing up so fast.

Ginny and Neville had arrived, their son Clay would be four in June and their daughter Audrey Bliss would be two on the same day, they were born exactly two years apart.

Bill and Fleur soon arrived with Nicolas, who would be turning nine in May and Henri who would be seven in June.

Charlie arrived next with his wife Amelia and their son Bryson Charles who would turn three in September.

Molly and Arthur then arrived along with Percy and Penelope and their son Perry, who was turning six in September. They were on very minimal family contact. They only came to very big occasions.

Finally Fred and George arrived with their families. Fred and Susan with their son, Mark and George and Sarah with their son, Matthew, both of whom would be turning two in April and amazingly enough looked similar.

It was a full house and Harry couldn't be happier. Hermoine was six months pregnant and was walking out to greet everyone. Kate and Harry were about to announce their news, Kate was three months pregnant.

* * *

Hermoine had her daughter first this time around, her daughter Victoria Elizabeth was born on May twentieth. Soon though it was late August and Kate had just given Harry a daughter. It was their third and last child. They named her Lara Hope. She was born on August twenty-third.

Harry seemed to find it strange that he had delivered all three of his children at home. They seemed to know when they were near a hospital and waited until they got home. Harry brought Jack, who was five, and Ian, who was three into the room to meet their new sister. They both climbed onto the bed next to Kate and looked at Lara.

Jack immediately wanted to hold her and Harry sat him back against some pillows and placed Lara in his arms. Harry sat close to him, and soon Ian wanted to hold her as well. Jack thought she was an angel and tended to call her that on occasion and soon Angel became a family nickname for her.

A few months later, Harry was holding Lara feeding her a bottle. Lara looked like Kate except for she had Harry's color of hair.

Jack soon came in and Kate who was working on a report got up to get him breakfast. Ian then finally came in; he was the only one of the three that was the exact opposite as he had Kate's hair color and Harry's eye color. Kate whipped the boys up some breakfast instantly.

Soon an owl flew in with their copy of the Daily Prophet, Kate paid for it and took the paper from the owl and started to read. She almost dropped her cup. Harry looked up and Kate shook her head letting him know to wait. She then told the boys to hurry up and go get dressed.

When they left the table she showed the paper to Harry. He finally saw what she had been looking at, the Death Eater Dysert had escaped with the help of Lucius Malfoy as they were seen a second before they disapparated. They didn't have to worry about him coming for them where they lived, there was too much protecting them there, it was everywhere else, work or an assignment.

* * *

It was six years later and Harry, Kate, and the kids were in Diagon Alley getting Jack his school supplies, he was starting Hogwarts this year.

Dysert had escaped six years ago and seemed to have joined Malfoy in the abyss, as no one had ever been able to find him.

Harry was outside with Ian and Lara eating ice cream, while Kate was inside Ollivander's with Jack buying the last item he needed, his wand, when none other than Draco Malfoy showed up with his daughter, Cordelia Sadie, who was also eleven.

"Well, well Potter what have we here?" Draco said smirking.

Harry stood up to say something when Hagrid came walking up.

Draco dragged his daughter off muttering something and Harry talked to Hagrid happily.

Soon Kate and Jack walked out of the shop and Jack happily told his dad about his wand, Red Cedar, twelve inches with a phoenix feather.

Ron and Hermoine soon joined them with Nate, who had a wand made of Maple, twelve inches, with a dragon heartstring.

Both boys sat down and talked about starting school, they were both excited.

Harry told Kate, Hermoine, and Ron about seeing Draco and that he had a daughter starting this year too. Harry had noticed that Draco's daughter seemed to be a little scared of her father.

Soon they were all at platform nine and three quarters and waving to their kids as they left for their first year of school. Harry wondered if his son would have any adventures at the school, he just hoped that his son's adventures held less peril than his own.

* * *

**A/N : **Well there's the epilogue for this story. I do actually have more written concerning Jack's time at Hogwarts where other things come to a conclusion. Including the Malfoy's attempts to give Voldemorte a new body, etc. And why they need or want Kate for it. Also have a small romance started between Jack and Malfoy's daughter Cordelia. A good girl in a bad guy's world. I doubt I'll add that though. I hope everyone liked this small story. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!!:)


End file.
